Sailor Moon Sailor P
by Sailor Scouts Planet Power
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are back in a brand new adventure. 3 years have gone by since Sailor Moon drew out Chaos from Sailor Galaxia's body. Life has never been so peaceful. But when a new Sailor Scout arrives, and an old enemy resurfaces, who 's on what side? And why are all the old enemies coming back resurrected? The final showdown between good and evil starts and ends here!
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins: The

Sailor Moon Sailor P

Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins: The Sailor Scouts Awake and a new Scout appears!

*Quick Note: P stands for Princesses. I own nothing, and am making no profit from this what-so-ever.*

It's been about 3 years ago since the defeat of Chaos, and the freedom of Sailor Galaxia's grip from Chaos. Of course, all the Sailor Scouts have lost all of their memories of each other, and since they're now in college, things have kind of changed since they all last saw eachother.

As night fell in Tokyo, the black sky started to part, and a tube-like thing appeared in the sky. Out came a woman in a Sailor Outfit (her colors being yellow and black) and she dropped right out of the tube-like apparatus and fell on the top of a building in Tokyo. She quickly got up, dusted herself off and said "I travel from one end of an entirely different galaxy only to end up on top of a building? Well this is news…. So this is where the Millenium Silver Crystal resides? Who knew that such a busy looking place would be where something beautiful and powerful would be? My search begins." The woman quickly jumps from rooftop to rooftop, scanning each street and building.

Morning comes, and Usagi Tsukino of course sleeps in. Her cat, Luna, wakes her up, and Usagi wakes up and hurries to get dressed and downstairs to grab a pop-tart and says to her Mom "Hey Mom, going to school!" Her Mom sighs and says "Ok….please wake up sooner!"

Luna then jumps up on the windowsill near Usagi's bed, and lays down. Ever since peace has come to Tokyo, everything has been boring. No more adventures, no more beating up bad guys, nothing. So Luna spends her days doing practically nothing. Luna sits and watches as the cars go by, as people go by, and the sun just running it's course like normal. All of a sudden, Luna see's something she normally hasn't seen before. Another Sailor Scout? She's in a Sailor outfit and everything. Luna then eyes her. The Scout comes near Usagi's house and stands against the retaining wall. Luna, not knowing what's gonna happen, opens up the window, jumps out of the window and on the top of the siding near Usagi's house. She then runs to Minako's place to visit with Artemis.

Luna gets to Artemis's house, extremely tired, and goes through a window in Minako's house. Artemis sleeps, so Luna takes out her claws and scratches Artemis waking him up. Artemis says "What was that for?! I was trying to get some sleep!" Luna said "Artemis, there's a new Sailor Scout here in Tokyo!" Artemis said "Nuh uh, how can that be? We've defeated the biggest threat we know, and that was Chaos." Luna said "Not true. We merely chased Chaos away. For all we know, Chaos could be back!" Artemis said "Well…I'll follow you and we'll just keep an eye on her for now."

Both Luna and Artemis scrambled to get back to Usagi's house. Both of them were exhausted when they arrived, but both of them looked at this new Scout through the window wondering what kind of move she'll pull, if any.

Time went on, and when Usagi was finally coming home. The other Scout started to make a move and walked towards Usagi. Luna and Artemis jumped down and trailed the new Scout.

Usagi noticed this girl coming near her and said "Hi! You're really pretty!" The other Scout looked at her as if she was crazy. Then she said "Look Princess Serenity, I have no time for jokes. Hand over the Millenium Silver Crystal." Luna and Artemis looked at eachother with eyes wide open. Usagi said "Um, I've never heard of such a thing, although for some reason that does sound strangely familiar." The other Sailor Scout looked at her dumbfounded and said "Stop playing with me. Give me the Millenium Silver Crystal. Don't make me use my powers to make the Crystal loose its shine." Usagi said "I'm sorry but I honestly have no clue what you're talking about. Good day." The other Sailor Scout got mad and got out a wand that looked similar to the Crystal Rods that all the Scouts carried 3 years ago, but this one has a yellow sun inside the Crystal.

Luna eventually got on top of the Sailor Scout and started scratching her face, while Artemis was biting her leg. The Sailor Scout flung them both up against a wall. Luna then looked at Usagi, then at the other Sailor Scout.

The other Sailor Scout said "Now's your chance. If you give it to me, you won't have to worry about the Crystal never working again and we can leave in a civilized manner. Or I can get it from you by force, and take away your powers. Your choice, but I suggest you give it to me in a prompt manner."

Usagi just looked at her and said "I don't understand what it is you're saying…"

As Usagi talked, Luna said "Artemis…I think I need to reawaken Sailor Moon. Once that happens all the Sailor Scouts will be reawakened right?" Artemis said "I think so. I'll distract the other Scout, while you do the rest." Artemis then jumped and landed on the other Sailor Scout's face. Luna went up and shined Moonlight from her crescent bald patch to Sailor Moon's forehead. Suddenly she had the moon imprinted on her forehead and all sorts of memories came rushing back, leaving the last memory being Chaos meeting her horrible end.

Usagi then understands what's going on and decides to transform. "Moon Eternal Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake – Up!" and she gets into her Eternal Outfit. (I'm not gonna go deep into explanations on how they transform. Only if it's a new transformation, I'll go into detail, but I'll only go into detail once. If you wanna know what her Eternal Outfit process is, you can always search on Youtube.) Usagi then says "Who are you? And why have you come to Tokyo?" The other Sailor Scout says "I'm a Sailor Scout just like you, and I have come to take the Millenium Silver Crystal to prevent a future catastrophe. I know who you are Princess Serenity, and I know that many times you have gotten close to losing and sometimes almost killing yourself. I've made it my personal mission to safeguard the very thing you hold inside your brooch. Plus I need it for my home planet. I am Sailor Black Hole, and I will get the Millenium Silver Crystal!" Sailor Moon replied "Sailor Black Hole? Why would you need my Crystal?" Sailor Black Hole said "Because my home planet is in jeopardy, and I didn't have enough strength to protect it. Now it's being crushed by an ominous force. I've tried different methods, researched different ways, none of them worked. I finally found out about the Millenium Silver Crystal, and how it can grant any wish. With this Crystal, my planet would be safe, and I can finally be at rest. Now hand it over!" Sailor Moon replied "No! You will not get the Silver Crystal. Don't you realize that my life depends on it? If something happens to the Silver Crystal, I could die!" Sailor Black Hole said "And if that has to happen for the greater good, then it has to happen."

Sailor Moon then summoned her Tier and readied it saying "It won't happen no matter what you say. Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" As the warm waves of love radiated from Sailor Moon's Tier, Sailor Black Hole, with her wand, said "Black Hole Absorption!" The warm waves were being absorbed by an invisible force field Sailor Black Hole created. Sailor Moon was filled with awe. Sailor Moon said "My powers? Am I not strong enough?"

Sailor Black Hole chuckled and then said "Now it's time for me to get what I came for. Your Millenium Silver Crystal. Black Hole Dark Thunder!" Sailor Black Hole held her hand out and out came black waves of thunder from her hand which she aimed for on Sailor Moon's Brooch. "Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!" Out came a big heart that cancelled out Sailor Black Hole's attack.

Sailor Venus said "You better think twice before you go around hurting her." Sailor Mars said "Yeah, you come through us first!" The Sailor Scouts finally showed up, along with Uranus and Neptune.

Sailor Black Hole then laughed really loud and said "Wow, you all are that confident that you can defeat me huh? Let's see how you all do." Sailor Black Hole, raising her wand said "Black Hole Absorption!" After putting her wand away, she then held out both hands and said "Black Hole Dark Thunder!" Thunder came out of her hands, and started to target Moons Brooch and the other Senshis's transformation crystals.

Ami said "Attack guys! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Ami aimed for Sailor Black Hole, but she absorbed the attack.

Jupiter said "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attack was absorbed by Sailor Black Hole as well.

Mars said "Mars Flame Sniper!" The attack was absorbed by Sailor Black Hole once again.

Venus said "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The attack was absorbed by Sailor Black Hole.

Sailor Neptune and Uranus looked at eachother. Neptune said "Well….what do you say we double team?" Uranus then said "Sounds like a plan."

Uranus said "Uranus World Shaking!" Neptune shouted "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Both combined, but sadly was absorbed by Sailor Black Hole's invisible force field.

All the Scouts then felt waves after waves of dark electricity affect them, and it affected them so much that they all started to detransform, and the ribbons started coming off of their bodies. Once all of them were on the ground with their ribbons all over the places, Sailor Black Hole then got out her wand and said "Black Hole Life Absorption," and then all of the ribbons dangling off the exhausted Sailor Scouts were being directed and put inside the wand of Sailor Black Hole. Finally after every single ribbon was sucked in, everyone returned back to their normal clothes.

Sailor Moon then, struggling to get up, said "I can't allow this to happen….Moon Eternal Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake up!" Nothing happens. Sailor Black Hole laughed and said "You see? I took away every single person's power. You can't transform anymore, you're powerless….and since you're powerless, I'll be taking this." Sailor Black Hole reaches down and yanks the brooch off and darkens up the Silver Crystal. Usagi's eyes then dim and she just falls to the ground.

Everyone else that was on the ground were crying and looking at Usagi's helpless body. Haruka and Michiru were trying to get up, but were struggling just like the rest were.

Sailor Black Hole then turned around and said "I hope you all realize now, that the kind of threats you deal with from here on out won't be easy. I could've killed every single one of you, including Princess Serenity, but I spared your lives and hers. Now I'll leave you alone to catch your breath."

Sailor Black Hole then jumped away, leaving everyone powerless.

After a while, Michiru and Haruka got up, following the rest of the Scouts.

They all go and form a circle around Usagi. Rei bent down and said "Usagi! Usagi, wake up! Usagi!" And everyone started crying, except for Haruka and Michiru. Haruka said "Look everyone, if we start crying then nothing will be done. We can leave her here to die, or we can take back the Millenium Silver Crystal."

Makato turned around to face Michiru and Haruka screaming "Oh yeah?! And how do we go about doing that now? We're powerless! He stripped us completely of our powers. We can't even transform now! I know that you two function differently than we do, but, right now we have someone we love lying on the ground possibly dead. We're not ready to face an enemy that we know we're not strong enough to weaken."

Michiru and Haruka looked at eachother, nodded eachother's heads and Michiru said "Fine…if that's what you want, then we'll track down the Sailor Scout ourselves. And to believe you call yourselves Sailor Scouts. You bring shame to our kind. Let's go Haruka."

Michiru and Haruka leave them behind.

(Meanwhile…on a planet in a whole other galaxy)

A shadowy figure sipped on some wine, till someone materialized before it. The shadowy figure spoke "What is it Jadeite?" Jadeite said "I'm here for orders Master Chaos." Chaos said "The next planet I plan on attacking is Earth. In the past I was driven out of Sailor Galaxia, banished to the far reaches of the universe, and sealed. But now, since my seal's been broken, I've given myself plenty of time to heal. I haven't been given a form just yet, but a theory I propose is if I wait just a little longer, eventually my true form will be shown and I won't need to be in this shadowy existence any longer. We will be on the lookout for Star Seeds again Jadeite, and with the yellow bracelets you've been given, you'll use those in our search for the true star seed of the universe, the Millenium Silver Crystal. Please do not fail me!" Jadeite bowed and said "Whatever you say Master Chaos!" Jadeite teleported away, and Chaos smiled and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Defenders of Ju

Chapter 2: The Defenders of Justice are back: The Sailor Scouts get new powers and The Millenium Silver Crystal is retrieved!

Sailor Black Hole finally got into a clearing. Night time hit Tokyo. Sailor Black Hole then put her rod up and said "Black Hole Teleportation!" A black light came from the rod and hit the sky, making the dark sky part and a tube appear. Sailor Black hole then started to glow a light black hue and was about to teleport away from Earth, when all of a sudden she was tackled by Haruka. The tube disappeared, and the sky became normal. Sailor Black Hole also stopped glowing.

Sailor Black Hole looked at her interruption with disdain. She then pushed Haruka away, and Michiru stood right by her. Sailor Black Hole said "Why did you come back? I spared your lives! I spared your very lives and this is how I'm repaid?" Michiru said "You may have spared our lives, but you didn't spare that jewel you hold in your hand. Haruka and I's mission is to protect the princess at all costs, even if it means our lives." Sailor Black Hole said "Fine, you asked for it then. If it's your lives you want taken away from you, so be it." She aimed her wand at both of them and said "Black Hole Life Energy Drain!" Suddenly Haruka and Michiru started screaming as their bodies started to somewhat fade. Haruka said "Well Michiru, it's been a good run." Michiru said "Is this always gonna be our fate? Dieing to save a loved one?" Haruka said "It doesn't matter. Even though our mission isn't complete, at least in the next life, we'll be together." Both of them cried as they were being slowly drained of their existence.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Haruka and Michiru looked around, and time stopped. Haruka then said "Pluto! Oh thank goodness. Pluto! Where are you?! Show yourself, please!"

(Meanwhile, back near Usagi's house, with all the Scouts looking at Usagi's body laying helplessly in Rei's hands)

Rei started "Usagi! Please don't leave us! You're the fire that keeps us going, even me, the Sailor Scout of fire needs you!" As everyone cried, everyone started to glow. Ami looked at everyone, including herself and said "What's happening? It's like we're all teleporting somewhere." Rei said "You're right Ami. This is what happens when we do a Sailor Teleport, but how? We don't have our powers back yet."

(Meanwhile, back to Michiru and Haruka)

Both Scouts started glowing. Michiru said "How is it we're glowing? Does this mean we're alive?" Haruka said "That or we're gonna teleport somewhere. Could this be Sailor Pluto intervening?" Michiru replied "I don't know, but whatever's happening, it must be ok. I don't sense anything evil." Both Michiru and Haruka suddenly vanished.

(Back to the Inner Scouts and Sailor Moon)

All of them eventually disappeared with Sailor Moon intact.

Then, all of the Scouts appeared in the gateway between times. Sailor Pluto along with Sailor Saturn was there as well.

Pluto said "What are you all doing here?"

Haruka said "I dunno…one minute we're getting killed off by a new Scout, the next minute we're summoned here."

Pluto in reply said "Well, I sure didn't summon you here."

The Inners with Serenity looked around as well and Minako started "Who summoned us here?"

Suddenly a beautiful and soothing voice said "It was me, Queen Selene!" Suddenly a projected image of Queen Selene appeared before them. Selene said "Dear Sailor Scouts, you've had a very long and perilous journey long ago when you set Sailor Galaxia free from the bonds of Chaos. And, long ago, when I was still alive, I foresaw this moment coming, and so I decided using the very last of my power to intervene. You see, Chaos is back, but she's not using a host to live. She's using her shadow form to survive right now, her true form. Once she finally becomes her true true form, and no longer a shadowy figure, she plans to strike the Earth with no mercy. She's after the Millenium Silver Crystal and will do anything to get it."

Rei said "I want to ask you a question. Who's Sailor Black Hole? Is she our enemy?" Selene paused and answered "Honestly, I don't really know at this point. Her motives are odd, but I think attacking people who defend justice is grounds for her being our enemy." Rei replied "Well…if she really is our enemy, our powers are gone! She wiped all of us out, even Uranus and Neptune, and that took nothing." Selene then smiled and said "That is why I have come to intervene. I am here to open up everyone's final form, including Princess Serenity's final form." Rei continued "But Sailor Mo—" Selene interrupted "I know about my daughter. She'll be alright I promise. Everyone close your eyes as I bestow your final forms to you." As everyone did, their symbol of their guardian planets started to show on their forhead. As that happened, Selene opened up her hands and magic exploded from her palms and hit everyone's chest. Everyone got their own specialized brooch, then ribbons came out of everyone and it created a dress for each and every soldier instead of a Sailor Outfit. Everyone except Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn were in dresses.

Selene said "Everyone, open your eyes." Everyone opened their eyes and they realized they were in beautiful gowns. Everyone made awe noises. Sailor Venus said "What about Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn? They don't have dresses." Queen Selene said "Sailor Moon will be in her final form once the Silver Crystal is apprehended, which won't be a problem I assure you. I didn't give Sailor Saturn an upgrade, because she's still more powerful then everyone here, and I didn't want to give someone with that much power, more power. I'm afraid I can't stay, my power is fading again, but please Scouts, remember your mission. Guard the princess with your life. And always remember, if your powers are stripped away once again, or if your in a bind, remember your hearts will win the battle in the end. I will now teleport you all back to your posts. Good luck everyone!" Everyone was then teleported back to where they were.

Uranus and Neptune were back in their places, and time slowly started to go back to where it was. Uranus and Neptune held hands and all of a sudden a huge wave of power shot from their bodies and hit Sailor Black Hole causing her to stop what she was doing and she flung back.

Uranus looked at Neptune and said "What was that just now?" Neptune said "I believe that's love in action. We both love eachother so much, sometimes it can be pretty powerful." Sailor Black Hole slowly got up and said "How…wait….how did you get into dresses so fast?" Haruka said "This is just the start of it. You're now dealing with upgraded Sailor Soldiers. Time to put my power to good use." Haruka raised her hand, it glowed yellow, and she said "Uranus" then she struck the ground with her fist and said "Earthquake!" The whole ground started to raise up and hit Sailor Black Hole, dealing multiple amounts of damage. Uranus looked at her hand and said "Wow…now that's what I call a natural disaster." Neptune then said "My turn!" Neptune said "Neptune!" A big wave of water appeared behind her. She continued "Tsunami Destroy!" The wave blew and was blowing all over the place, with water hitting everything and winds gusting very strongly all over the area. Sailor Black Hole flung a long ways back and hit the ground again. All of a sudden, Sailor Moon's brooch lay there on the ground. Neptune picked it up and said "Finally. Looks like we're done here Uranus." Uranus said "I think you're right my dear." They then went off into the distance.

Sailor Black Hole got up and said "You may have gotten off this time, and you may have even gotten a lot more stronger and a lot more powerful, but don't think you're safe. I won't rest till I get the Millenium Silver Crystal! And that, is a promise."

Uranus and Neptune finally came back to the Scouts and put the brooch back on Sailor Moon. All of a sudden the ribbons came out of it, and instead of becoming Sailor Moon, she became Princess Serenity, her final form. Her eyes then had life in them and she started coughing and said "Oh my goodness! What just happened?" Venus said "Serenity, it's ok. We're all ok. We've been given new powers by Queen Selene. We'll be ok." Serenity sighed and said "Good…" "Sorry to ruin the party once again!"

All the Sailor Scouts looked around, till Jupiter said "Look, on top of that building!" All of them looked. It was Sailor Black Hole. Mercury said "What is it that you want from us?" Sailor Black Hole said "You know what I want! Give me the Millenium Silver Crystal and I will no longer bug you." Uranus said "Over my dead body!" Sailor Black Hole replied "Fine. I'll let all of you live another day, but be warned, this planet you live on, this Earth, will not last long. The enemy already knows about 10 Sailor Guardians who guard this Earth. She's after the true star seed, the Millenium Silver Crystal, and I'm telling you, it's not safe in Princess Serenity's possession. Serenity has proven in the past that by her keeping it, she cannot guard it with her life no matter how many times she tries. If you give it to me, not only will I ensure the Crystal to be safe, but I will give it back once the enemy has been defeated. If you want to live, you will do as I say!" Sailor Uranus said "Well all of us will never give up the Silver Crystal. We don't know who you are and what side you're on. All we know is, you can't be trusted, with or without the Silver Crystal." Sailor Black Hole then laughed, and said "Then you're foolish. Just know that your enemy is only going to get stronger, and when they're done with what they want to accomplish here, you won't survive. Your efforts will be in vain, and Chaos will continue to annihilate other planets. You're stronger now, I'll give you that much, but still not strong enough to take on Chaos. I'll spare your lives another day, but in the meantime, I'll be tracking down the enemy myself. Later Sailors!" Sailor Black Hole left. Mars said "She makes me so mad, it makes me want to burn her up." Mercury said "Well…if what she says is true, it seems like an old enemy has come back, and they're ready to start a war. We better be on our toes." Serenity looked at the moon, and it looked red. Serenity kept quiet to herself, but wondered if this was a bad omen, a sign of things to come.


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Enemy Appear

Chapter 3: An Old Enemy Appears: The Power of Chaos Revealed!

*Note: I will be explaining how the Sailor Scouts new transformations look and the motions they go through. After explaining their movements and such now, in future chapters I will not be explaining how they move again.*

Usagi and friends were at Rei's temple, discussing what to do next. Usagi, however, was looking at the sky, wondering what that red moon meant.

Rei said "Well…we know that Chaos is back. The only way to drive it out of Sailor Galaxia's body was for Sailor Moon to reach her full potential…but that was just to drive it out. I wonder if there's a permanent way to dispense of Chaos once and for all." Ami then piped up and said "Well, they say in our universe there's a lot of unexplained Dark Matter. I wonder if this theory would apply to Chaos. The only thing is, that doesn't help in getting rid of it, because Dark Matter has apparently been around for a long time. And, if that's the case, it'll take a ton of teamwork to wipe-out Chaos for good. I just wonder how we're going to go up against an enemy that has been around for Milleniums."

Makato noticed Usagi just staring at the sky, and left the conversation to join Usagi. Makato then said "What are you thinking about?" Usagi responded while looking at the sky "I have a bad feeling about all of this. I mean…if Chaos is really our enemy again, what does that mean about the rest of us? See, Chaos was only driven out of a person, but wasn't defeated. Chaos knows who we are, both in our human forms and in our Sailor forms. If we go up against him again, we might not be so lucky." Makato replied "Well…maybe. But…we can't think that way. Remember what Selene said, even if everything is taken away from us, it'll be our love for eachother is what will carry us through." Usagi then looked at Makato, smiled, and said "You know, for a tough girl, you can be really sweet!" Makato blushed and said "Aw…uh thanks heheh!"

(Meanwhile on a distant planet)

Chaos was moving about her lair. She then opened the door to her throne room and sat on her chair. Jadeite appeared before her. Chaos said "Jadeite, observe!" She moved an arm of hers and flung it up, revealing a projection of Earth. Then a small sign came from Earth and it said "Tokyo," and zoomed in on Tokyo where Usagi and friends were discussing things. Chaos said "Look at these people. These are our targets. These are the people who tried to seal me away for good. I don't want these people to be alive anymore. I also know that these people have strong star seeds. If we could get a hold of their star seeds, we would be a most powerful people indeed. And lately, I've been receiving a reading of another star seed, but strangely it is not of Earthly origin. It's just as powerful as the people you see before you, but it's origin is of a different planet. I don't know exactly why this other person is here, but for now, we must focus on these people." Jadeite said "Don't worry. My first monster will be a blast from the past." Chaos smiled and said "One more thing Jadeite. Where is my daily quota of star seeds?" Jadeite smiled and made a bunch of them appear in his hand. He threw them to Chaos and as he threw them, Chaos started eating the star seeds, and a small part of her became solid again. Chaos then smiled and said "It's starting…I'm starting to become my real self again. Go now Jadeite, get me more star seeds!"

(Meanwhile, at Rei's Temple)

A crimson and white light appeared, and both Saturn and Pluto were there. Pluto said "We've decided from now on, we should all be together as one unit. The more people, the more powerful we are." Uranus and Neptune said "And us as well." Usagi and friends smiled and hugs were exchanged all around.

Then suddenly a voice said "I wouldn't be so happy if I were you!"

Usagi and friends turn around, and Usagi gets scared and said "YOU! How did you come back?!" The fiendish looking monster said "I was resurrected by the great Chaos." Usagi said "Resurrected?!" All the other scouts said "Usagi, how do you know her?" Usagi said "She was the first enemy I've ever encountered." The monster stretched her arms and threw Usagi up against a tree. Usagi said "Hurry up and transform guys! It'll be ok if you transform here, no one else is here!"

Ami started "Mercury Princess Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake-up!" Ami was naked and grabs her brooch and twirls around while water comes out of the brooch and covers her body, and then a light blue dress with darker blue bows, and a blue flower appears in Ami's hair. Ami then does her typical stance with her harp in the background.

Makato joined in "Jupiter Princess Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake-up!" Makato becomes naked and a bunch of vines come from her brooch, and wraps around her body then glows as Makato puts on the brooch, the vines go away and Jupiter is in a gorgeous green gown with little pink bows and a pink rose in her hair. She does her typical stance and her wreath symbol appears behind her.

Rei chimed in as well "Mars Princess Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake-up!" Mars becomes naked and fire spits from her brooch making her whole body one big flame. As she attaches the brooch to her, the body glows and transforms her with a big red dress and little purple bows. She also has a red flower in her hair. She then does her pose with her bow and arrow symbol in the back.

Minako came next "Venus Princess Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake-up!" Minako becomes naked and stars envelope her and surround her body coming from her brooch. Once she attaches the brooch, she crosses her arms and puts both her hands on her brooch as her whole body glows and transforms into a beautiful orange gown with yellow bows on it, and an orange flower on her hair appears too. She then does her final pose and her flowery wreath symbol appears behind her.

Uranus followed with "Uranus Princess Planet Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake-up!" As Uranus holds her brooch, a bunch of rocks come from the ground and attach themselves to Uranus. Uranus then breaks through the rocks, and as she breaks through, she's wearing a dark blue dress with yellow bows. Yellow lipstick appears on her lips and she strikes her final pose with her sword symbol in the background.

"Neptune Princess Planet Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake-up!" As Neptune held her brooch in her hand, a huge wave of water came out of the brooch, and as soon as the wave went away, Neptune was in a teal blue dress with light blue bows on it. Teal lipstick appears on her lips and she strikes her final pose with her mirror symbol in the background.

"Pluto Princess Planet Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake-up!" As Pluto held her brooch, out came sand and it covered Pluto, and Pluto broke free from the sand, wearing a purple dress with her Garnet staff still intact, and purple lipstick appears on her lips. She then does her final stance and the Garnet symbol is in the background.

Saturn just says "Saturn Planet Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake-up!" Saturn just simply appears in her Sailor outfit.

Venus started "Stop it you freak! Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The chain wrapped around the monster, and Venus sent a shockwave of love to the monster, damaging it horribly.

The grip the monster had on Usagi pulled away. Usagi got up quickly and using her brooch shouted "Moon E—" All of a sudden, the brooch transformed, and it became a tiara with the Millenium Silver Crystal in the middle. Usagi thought that was weird, but all of a sudden, she knew what she had to say and out it came "Moon Eternal Princess Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake-up!" Usagi, quickly attached the tiara to her head, and the tiara let out a bunch of ribbons with half-moons on them, creating the might Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. She then strikes her final pose, and a whole moon appears behind her.

The Monster broke through Venus's Love-Me Chain.

Serenity then said "Feel the power of the moon you evil creature. Moon!" The crescent moon on her forehead started to glow. "Twilight" It started charging a lot of energy. "Flash!" A crescent moon beam shot out of her forehead and right through the monster. The monster had a hole through its body, but the hole quickly rejuvenated itself. Serenity gasped in horror, not knowing what to do.

Mars quickly reacted "Mars Armageddon Fire!" The clouds outside started to turn black, and big balls of fire started coming out and aiming for the enemy. The Monster looked burn't, but then rejuvenated itself.

Jupiter said "It's like this punk doesn't want to die!"

All of a sudden, a black wave of thunder hit the monster, and in the distance, Sailor Black Hole aimed it's hands at the monster with the thunder coming out. Sailor Black Hole said "Scouts, you can only weaken it, but not kill it. The only one that can kill it is Princess Serenity herself. Princess Serenity, get out the Millenium Silver Crystal. Use it to kill off this monster." Serenity said "But what if there's a person in there? I don't want to kill a person." Sailor Black Hole smirked and said "Well sweetheart, we can weaken this thing till the cows come home, the only thing that'll stop this monster from taking over is the jewel on your crown. Now hurry it up, I'm getting a little tired from holding my hand out for so long." Serenity said "But…" Sailor Black Hole interrupted "DO IT!" Serenity then closed her eyes and said "Moon Millenium Silver Crystal Illuminate!" The crown started to glow, and the Silver Crystal pulsed and pulsed. As it pulsed the Monster exploded while the light from the Crystal hit it. Serenity then looked at Sailor Black Hole with much disdain. Serenity said "There may have been a human in there….I don't kill humans!" Sailor Black Hole said "Then you're in for a rude awakening. Human or not, you have to kill them. See, in the past you've had items that helped in aiding those who wanted to be healed. Now however, in order to get rid of evil, you have to kill it. The Millenium Silver Crystal can do a lot of things. It can protect, create peace and prosperity, and helps maintain order. But the one thing it can't do is heal. It can only create peace or destroy. It's how it was made. Like I said, you're not ready to take on this mission of protecting the Silver Crystal. Give it to me, and I'll make sure to make good use of it." Serenity looked at her with disgust and said "NEVER!" Sailor Black Hole "Hmph….that may change after a while. Oh well, seyanora Sailors!" Sailor Black Hole left.

Mars said "You know, that girl really needs to get her panties out of a knot! All she does is create trouble!"

Saturn said "Be on guard Sailor Scouts. Our enemies are gaining power every minute. These are enemies we must not underestimate. The worst is yet to come."


	4. Chapter 4: Mercury

Chapter 4: Mercury's sadness: Ami's self-doubting situation!

Usagi walked sadly back home. She hasn't heard from Darien since last summer. Darien was supposed to finish his last semester this year, which mean't another whole year without Darien or Tuxedo Mask. Usagi went to her room, and got out her cellphone and dialed Darien's number. He answered "Hi, this is Darien!" Usagi spoke "Hi Darien! This is –" and Darien continued to talk "I'm not at the phone right now, but if you'll leave your name and number on my voicemail, I'll call you asap." Then went a beep. Usagi continued, in a sad voice "Darien…this is Usagi, your love. I'm calling because…" (Usagi started crying) "Because…I'm so alone without you. I need you here in Tokyo. You always got us out of the most stickiest situations. But, so many things have changed since you left again. I wish I could tell you more, but I got studying to do…ha…I guess when you're gone I do better in school because I need to keep my mind off of you ha. I hope you're enjoying yourself. Bye…." Usagi then tossed her cell on a chair and then laid in bed crying.

On top of Usagi's roof was Sailor Black Hole. She heard everything that went on with her love Darien. Sailor Black Hole then thought _That's it! All I need to do is hold her love hostage, the thing she treasures the most, and then she'll have to give me the Millenium Silver Crystal! The only thing is, I don't know where he is currently, but maybe upon closer observance, I can figure it out._ Sailor Black Hole jumped from rooftop to rooftop, leaving in no particular direction.

(Meanwhile, on a distant planet)

Chaos looked at a projection of a failed attempt at getting star seeds against the scouts. Chaos payed particular attention to Sailor Black Hole. Jadeite suddenly materialized before Chaos, and Chaos said "Hello Jadeite. I see your monster wasn't as effective as before. I got no star seeds from that battle." Jadeite said "I know Chaos, but please, let me continue. I think this next one will prove to be effective." Chaos said "No…your assignment has changed Jadeite." Jadeite said "Oh? Go on." Chaos continued "I've been monitoring this new Sailor Scout. She matches the star seed reading I've been getting that closely resembles the other Scouts. She seems very, very powerful, and seems to be after the same thing, the Millenium Silver Crystal. She wants to use it to restore her home planet, but she knows about us already." Jadeite was confused and said "How does she know about us?" Chaos said "As you know, I've been scouring the cosmos, because it takes a lot of star seeds to keep me alive. In the Andromeda Galaxy, there's a planet I recently invaded. I remember there being a strong female guardian there. She tried and almost gave her life to save her planet, but knowing that if she did, I would eventually come back and completely destroy her planet. So what she did is, she gave up a huge chunk of her power to save her own Star Seed. She took out her own life-force, her own Star Seed and put a barrier around it. The only reason why that planet is still alive is because her Star Seed hasn't been destroyed. And my minions are working over-time to break the barrier that holds that planets Star Seed. The woman I speak of is this new Sailor Scout. She knows that time is of the essence and at any moment she can die, and is doing everything in her power to retrieve the Legendary Silver Crystal, so then all she has to do is wish for her planet to be cleansed of evil and to bring about an era of peace." Jadeite says "So, what do you propose I do?" Chaos said "Well, she already knows who we are. She did a lot of research before choosing to go to Tokyo. Getting her to side with us, or at least help us isn't going to be easy." Jadeite said "Why don't we hold her life hostage? Give her an ultimatum. Tell her either she fights against us and risk her life, or fight with us, and we'll spare her life and her planets existence." Chaos replied "That won't work. She's too heavily invested in her planet that she won't work for anyone." Jadeite then said "Ok….what if we were to kill her and not her Star Seed? If both are connected, if we kill one, won't we kill the other?" Chaos replied again "No, that's not how Star Seeds work. She was very clever in planning all of this out. You see, when a person is separated from their Star Seed, the only way to kill a person is through their Star Seed, because it's a Star Seed is what houses a person's essence. So, since her Star Seed is protected, in a certain sense, she can't die unless of course the barrier that's protecting her Star Seed is broken." Jadeite replied "Then, what must we do to get her to side with us?" Chaos said "I think what we need to do is to appeal to her goal. A perfect distraction, if you will. We get her to believe in a lie, and here's how we're going to do it…"

(Back in Tokyo, at a local restaurant)

Usagi was crying and saying "I can't get ahold of him. My sweet sweet love Darien. I miss him so much!"

Rei just shook her head saying "Geeze Usagi, get over yourself!"

Ami then said "Man, today must be a horrible day, I'm kind of sad myself."

Everyone gasped and looked at Ami. Normally Ami is in a good mood, so something must've really upset her today.

Minako asked "Ami, why do you feel down?"

Ami said "Well I've just been thinking about all the fights we've been in, all the times we've saved the world, and it just seems that everyone has a power to be proud of, but when it comes to me, it just always seems like I have no power. The only power that is useful is my Shine Aqua Illusion technique, but that's all I have in my arsenal. The rest is for support purposes. I just kind of wish I wasn't so boring." Makato looked at Ami and said "Hey, cheer up. We still have yet to see your new power. So far the only new thing we've seen is Rei's power. Uranus and Neptune we haven't seen, but I'm sure they're pretty powerful. Who knows? You might have something really cool Ami!" Ami smiled and said "I hope so. Thanks guys for cheering me up on a rather gloomy day." Minako said "Hey…guys look, is that another monster?" She pointed to the television and the reporter said "We're getting reports of a strange murderer. She seems to be using bracelets as a weapon. We don't know why this is happening, but we'll keep you informed."

Usagi and others looked at eachother and nodded their head. Usagi and the Inner Scouts went to the girls bathroom, transformed, and came out and downtown to where the monster was gathering all sorts of star seeds.

Michiru was looking at her mirror fixing her hair when suddenly it flashed showing the monster. Michiru said "Haruka! We have a problem! A new monster has appeared! Warn Setsuna and Hotaru!"

Sailor Black Hole, after jumping over many buildings saw a row of lights coming from a building with an alley inbetween another building. Sailor Black Hole started going when suddenly she was halted by Jadeite. Jadeite said "And where do you think you're going?" Sailor Black Hole said "Where my goal is, that's where I'm going…." Jadeite then said "Well…" He got out a jewel that looked just like the Millenium Silver Crystal. Jadeite continued "I would hate for this jewel to be given to the wrong person. I understand that you need this for your planet?" Sailor Black Hole said "Yes, because your Chaos is trying to destroy my home planet, the very planet I loved and guarded." Jadeite said "Well…that's not the only thing we have, I also have this." Jadeite opened up his right hand and revealed a Star Seed that was strikingly similar to Sailor Black Hole's. Sailor Black Hole's eyes got wide and said "But…how? I….I had a barrier—" Jadeite continued "A barrier surrounding it? Ha ha ha, spare me the details. Yes, you should know that your very life now is in our hands. But we decided to spare you." Sailor Black Hole then said "So now what am I to do?" Jadeite said "Well we have an offer for you. If you do what we say, we will not only give you back your Star Seed, but we will also give you the Millenium Silver Crystal." Sailor Black Hole said "I have to do anything you say just to get this crystal?" Jadeite said "It's up to you, but if you decide to go with our offer, you will have to live within the confines of where Chaos lives." Sailor Black Hole said "Why would I want to live with that piece of shit! She almost took my entire planet over! There is NO way I'm living with her!" Jadeite said "If you won't, then that means our deal is off and your life along with the billions of people on your planet will be no more." Sailor Black Hole said "Ugh….fine. I'll do it." Jadeite said "Are you sure?! It's now or never. And also realize, if you say yes now, you cannot go back. Are you sure?" Sailor Black Hole said "If it's to ensure the safety of my people and my planet, then yes, I will serve temporarily under your ruler." Jadeite said "Good…you made a very wise decision. Now come with me." Jadeite held out his hand, and Sailor Black Hole clutched it and both teleported out of Tokyo.

Princess Serenity, along with the other guardians quickly got to the scene, and saw people being hurt with their Star Seeds coming out. The enemy was very fast, and very hard to catch up with.

Princess Pluto said "Time Stop Ceasefire!" She held up her Garnet Staff, and it started to glow different shades of different colors. All of a sudden all the madness surrounding the Scouts ceased. Pluto said "Your move Princess Se—" Then time started to slowly go forward. Pluto said "Impossible! These things can somehow evade time itself?"

Mercury thought "Hold on guys, lemme get a read on it!" She put on goggles and got out her computer. She was scanning the monster and everything around it.

Princess Venus said "Ok…my turn! Venus Romantic Kiss!" Venus blew a kiss which turned into yellow lips and hit the enemy, causing the area it hit on the enemy to explode. Princess Venus said "Score!" But the enemy got up.

Princess Jupiter said "It's my turn! Jupiter Thunderstorm Smash!" dark storm clouds gathered and a ton of thunder rained down on the enemy like a bucket of water. The enemy still got up.

Mercury said "I got it! I finally got it's weak point. And, I think I know what my new power is capable of!" Mercury put away her computer and her goggles and said "Mercury Icicle Cut!" Mercury summoned a bunch of Icicles and aimed it at the Monster's side. The Monster quickly went to the floor. Princess Serenity closed her eyes and said "Moon Millenium Silver Crystal Illuminate!" The crystal pulsed waves of white light, and as it hit the enemy, the enemy exploded.

Mercury looked at her brooch and hands and said "Was that my best attack? That was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL!"

(Meanwhile, in space)

Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker fly through space. Sailor Star Healer said "So why are we going back to Earth again?" Sailor Star Fighter responded "Because we owe a great deal to Sailor Moon. And even though our own planet hasn't been hit yet, we should do all we can to help her." Sailor Star Maker said "I just don't want this to be a waste of a trip. I'm not against helping people but, we've got to think of our priorities as well." Sailor Star Fighter was deep in thought _Don't worry sweetheart, we're on our way! _The three Starlights zoomed through the sky like shooting stars, and were making their way towards Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bad Omens: The Sailor Scouts in Danger!

Princess Serenity was standing in front of Chaos. Out of chaos was sent disks and each disk hit a Scout and their Star Seed appeared before Her. Chaos ate each one and said "Silly Princess….your army has been annihilated! Now it's my turn to get the Silver Crystal for myself!" Princess Serenity got out the Millenium Silver Crystal from her crown and said "Moon Millenium –" Before she said those words however, the Crystal broke and Princess Serenity's life-force went away, and she fell to the ground, lifeless.

Then the alarm clock went off and Usagi woke up breathing really fast. When she realized it was just a dream, she was relieved, but every night she'd have nightmares about Chaos. Usagi then looked at the alarm clock. 2 hours past the time she was supposed to be at school. Usagi yelled, grabbed a whole box of cereal and quickly ran to school.

(Meanwhile, on a distant planet)

Sailor Black Hole was in a room in Chaos's realm. Sailor Black Hole looked outside, and there was nothing but darkness and thunder. Sailor Black Hole was very alone, and didn't like the fact that her own existence was being held hostage to serve the very thing that was destroying her planet. The door opened, and Jadeite said "Master Chaos will be seeing you now." Sailor Black Hole got up and followed Jadeite. As they were going towards the throne room, Sailor Black Hole said "How can you live in a place that's so dreary? Don't you want something with more life to it?" Jadeite replied "Master Chaos was the one that resurrected me. Yeah, I'm subject to whatever it is she wants, but she has my life in her hands, much like yourself. If someone carries your life, you can either get killed or stay alive. I want to stay alive." Sailor Black Hole then said "Geeze…if I didn't have to protect a planet, I'd want to be killed then to be subject to someone's will." Jadeite then opened the door to the throne room. The throne room looked like a big room filled with stars. Then a floor lit up to a bright yellow, with a golden chair at the other side of the room. Chaos then said "Ah, so here we have it! Sailor Black Hole…the Sailor Scout of Decay." Sailor Black Hole responded "Geeze, you make that sound as if it's a bad thing. So my powers mirror that of a black hole…oh well, deal with it." Chaos then smiled and said "So…how does it feel to be powerless against me?" Sailor Black Hole said "It's not like this is anything different. After all, you've taken over my planet already, you're holding me hostage against my own will, what other horrible thing do you have in store for me?" Chaos said "You know, for a Sailor Scout whose very existence depends on us, you have a mouth on you." Sailor Black Hole retorted with "Believe me, if I didn't have to protect everyone on my planet, I wouldn't mind if you killed me right here right now. I have nothing to fight for anyways, except for my planet that is." Chaos said "Well..enough chit-chat. Let's get down to business. Your mission is simple, kill Princess Serenity and her guardians. Do this, and your planet is safe and we'll return your star seed and give you the Millenium Silver Crystal as a token of our thanks." Sailor Black Hole "And if I fail?" Sailor Chaos smiled and said "Well…I'll cut you a few breaks, but fail me multiple times, and I'll eat your Star Seed." Sailor Black Hole said "Well, I can already tell you, I can't kill Princess Serenity. Her Star Seed is the Millenium Silver Crystal, to which you hold. So, fortunately, you're the one who'll have to do that. As for the rest of the Scouts, how do you propose I kill them when they just recently got more powerful then I?" Chaos then said "Well…when we give you the Millenium Silver Crystal and you do what you need to do with your planet, we then want you to crush it. As far as the other Scouts go, I can give you the upgrade you need." Chaos then gathered a bunch of dark energy in front of her and made a black broach. Chaos then threw it at Sailor Black Hole's chest and out came ribbons from it making her sailor outfit turn into a black dress with a yellow flower in her hair. Chaos then said "Now you'll be able to kill them with ease. I will teleport you to Tokyo, and you can dispose of them with your newfound powers." Sailor Black Hole was teleported. Chaos then turned her attention towards Jadeite and said "As for you, continue to gather Star Seeds for me. I grow very hungry…so please, we haven't a moment to waste." Jadeite bowed and teleported away as well.

(Meanwhile, back on Tokyo)

Usagi was just walking home from school and went immediately to the shrine where Rei lived. Usagi asked Rei "Hey…can I talk to you for a second?" Rei said "Sure." Rei led Usagi to the living room and said "What's up?"

Usagi began "I've been having these visions and dreams lately about the future, about our final battle with Chaos, and I'm scared. Everytime I go to bed, I dream that I along with the rest of you die. And, one night I saw the moon and it was colored red. What does all of this mean?" Rei said "Well…I didn't want to tell anyone this, because I didn't want people to get upset, but, I too have been foreseeing things. This vision I've been getting is worse than the one I had about Sailor Saturn. This is truly Chaos at its most raw form. Every single day when I consult the fire, I see the same thing, all of us dieing, and I don't know what to do." Usagi then said "Well…for now let's just keep this between you and I. Let's tell no one of what we know till the time draws near." Rei nodded her head and said "Agreed." Usagi then almost came out of the house when Rei said "USAGI! Stop! There's a force outside, but for some reason I sense a little bit of danger. Let's transform just in case.

After they were done transforming, both went outside and sure enough Sailor Black Hole stood outside the Temple. Sailor Black Hole smiled and said "How do you like my new upgrade?" Princess Serenity said "It looks better than the previous tacky outfit you wore." Sailor Black Hole then said "Well…hope you all like to die, because here it comes! Black Hole Dark Thunder!" Out came thunder from her hands but then Saturn jumped in front of both of them and said "Silent Wall!" The waves of darkness went passed them. Sailor Black Hole increased her power wattage and made her thunder a little stronger. Saturn tried her best to keep it together.

The rest of the Sailor Scouts soon arrived on the scene and started attacking. Black Hole said "Black Hole Abosorption!" And all of the attacks from the other Scouts were being absorbed while he was trying to take out Saturn.

All of a sudden, 3 words were heard. "Star Serious Laser!" The Laser hit Sailor Black Hole and she fell to the ground. Sailor Star Fighter, Healer, and Maker were there. Sailor Black Hole then got up and said "You three?! I wasn't expecting this! Damn you Sailor Scouts! I will be back to get my revenge!" Sailor Black Hole jumped away.

Princess Serenity then said "Aw, you guys! You came back! But how did you know to come to our aid?" Sailor Star Fighter said "Because we've noticed a change going on in the universe, and since we once had to battle Chaos, well…we still have a score to settle with her regardless." Princess Serenity then hugged Sailor Star Fighter, and the rest of the scouts hugged her and the other Starlights.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Venus's vision: Venus's Alarming Dream

Minako rolled over and over in her bed. In her dream, she sees Sailor Black Hole in a room inside a floating castle with horrible weather going on outside. She then sees Sailor Black Hole walking with Jadeite, talking about a throne room. She then sees the Throne Room light up, and the shadowy figure on the throne slowly opens its eyes and Minako wakes up panicking! Minako then calms down and wonders what just went on. Minako decides to confide in Usagi the first chance she gets.

(Meanwhile, on a distant planet)

Chaos feels a small surge of energy. Chaos then looks around….so far nothing in the Universe looks different. Sailor Black Hole and Jadeite return. Chaos says "Did any of you feel that?" Jadeite looked at Black Hole, and vice-versa. Chaos continued "Odd….I felt this strange powerful presence. It's not the Millenium Silver Crystal, but it's close to or along the lines of it somewhere in the Universe. This source of energy doesn't want to reveal itself, but I feel as if this energy source is familiar. Regardless…ok, status report." Sailor Black Hole said "Well, your little upgrade didn't do me much good. The Sailor Starlights had no trouble physically hurting me. I wasn't able to absorb their attacks!" Chaos then got wide-eyed and said "Those brats are back?!" Sailor Black Hole said "For someone who is trying to takeover the Universe, you sure do plan poorly." Chaos said "Be quiet you twit! Hmmmmm…so the Starlights have returned. The very banes of my existence. Well then, I will grant another power for you, but before I do, Jadeite, please say you've gathered more Star Seeds for me." Jadeite then materialized a handful of them. He then threw them, and Chaos caught them and ate them. A part of Chaos then turned solid. Chaos said "Ah, my true form is being renewed each day. Chaos then said "I will grant you a new power, one that will make you invincible against the Scouts and the Starlights." Chaos then gathered more dark energy and shot it straight at the brooch. The brooch then had a red crescent moon in the middle. Chaos then said "Now you're completely invincible, not even Serenity, that conniving little wench, will be able to stop you." Sailor Black Hole said "Awesome! Now I can truly kill some people." Chaos said "Before you leave Black Hole, you're gonna need one last thing." Chaos snapped her shadowy fingers and Sailor Black Hole had yellow bracelets on with Jewels on them. Chaos said "Use these to obtain the Star Seeds from those Sailor Scouts. I desperately need those Star Seeds, if not, It will take me a long time to become my true self again." Sailor Black Hole said "Whatever…I just can't wait to have my life and my planet back." Chaos said "Bye!" Sailor Black Hole teleported out of there. Chaos then said "Jadeite, your mission this time is to make sure Black Hole does what she's told, and if she's to find out about the Millenium Silver Crystal, bring her back here immediately." Jadeite just bowed and teleported away. The energy reading went off again with Chaos. Chaos said "Who are you, and why are you trying to contact Earth?"

(Meanwhile in Tokyo)

School got out and Usagi kept trying to call Darien. So far, no luck. Usagi looked down but realized she bumped into Minako. Usagi said "Oh hey Minako…" Minako said "I have to talk to you…"

Minako talked to Usagi as they walked to their homes. Minako started "I think I've gathered new intel on Sailor Black Hole." Usagi said "Oh?" Minako continued "I saw her walking with someone who looks a little familiar…anyways, I saw her walking with this person, and all of a sudden, I see a shadowy figure on a throne room opening its eyes." Usagi said "Yeah…so…?" Minako said "What I mean is, Sailor Black Hole is our enemy." Usagi said "Why's that?" Minako said "Because what I saw was Chaos and her throne room, and in that room was Sailor Black Hole!" Usagi then said "That makes complete sense! Oh, while we're on the subject of Black Hole, I want to call in a meeting with all the Scouts. It's very urgent, so Minako, use your communicator and communicate with everyone. Tell them it's urgent and we'll meet at Rei's temple."

(After 1 hour…at Rei's temple)

Usagi spoke "I call this meeting in order to discuss some important Sailor Scout stuff. As you know, we have Sailor Black Hole who is trying to kill us, or weaken us, or wants us to suffer in some way, shape, or fashion. And then, we have these resurrected enemies that we've beaten before, but somehow came back to life, stealing the star seeds from the people of Earth. We cannot allow the Earth to go through more troubling times. That is why I propose that we split up our group." Sailor Pluto said "But that's not a smart idea. We won't be strong enough to handle whatever's after us." Usagi continued "But that's not true…look we've been through worse before. I know I'm very clumsy, and I know that I may not be the best leader, but when it comes to issues of the heart, I think I'm a master at it. And…all we have to do is to count on the strength of all of our hearts. We can do it everyone! I know we can!" Rei then said "Ok leader…then tell us our groups!" Usagi said "Ok…after much thought, I think it would be better if we split up into two groups. The Inners will be one group, the outers and Starlights will be another group. The Inners will take on the different monsters stealing the different Star Seeds from normal people, and the Outers and Starlights will take on Sailor Black Hole. We can do this guys! Now that that meeting is over with, time to transform!" They all transformed, then the two groups left and went in search of their target.

As the Inners were walking Rei said "Stop guys….I sense an evil presence. It's coming from the next alley." Immediately Rei runs and the rest follow. Rei said "It's extremely fast…and it's taking out a lot of people fast….so fast I can't get a legitimate lock on where this evil energy is coming from." Mercury then said "Lemme see if I can't try." Mercury got out her computer and scanned the areas to the side of them and in front. Mercury picked up something and said "You're right Mars, the enemy is going so fast, not even my scanners can keep up." "Well, well, well…" Immediately all the Scouts turned around and there floating in air was Jadeite. Serenity and the rest were horrified. Serenity said "Didn't we defeat you a long time ago?" Jadeite said "Yep…and now I'm back!" Jadeite then readied his wrists and shot two discs and it was heading towards Mars.

Mars said "Mars Armageddon Fire!" Fireballs came and aimed towards the discs, but the discs just dodged the fireballs.

Venus then said "Venus Romantic Kiss." She blew a kiss and the kiss missed the discs as well.

Jupiter said "Let's see it go against nature itself! Jupiter Thunderstorm Smash!" Thunder was trying to trap it but the two discs just kept going towards Mars.

Mercury then said "Mercury Icicle Cut!" The discs just kept dodging the onslaught of attacks. The discs then hit Mars and out came her bright Red Star Seed. Serenity then said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MARS!" Serenity then wiped her tears away, and took the Millenium Silver Crystal off of her crown and said "Millenium Silver Crystal! I wish that Mars's Star Seed was back inside of her!" The Millenium Silver Crystal pulsed and pulsed. The bright light was so bright that Jadeite made a hasty escape. The Star Seed then went back into Mars and Mars opened her eyes and Serenity said "YOU'RE SAFE! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Mars then punched Serenity and said "You should've used that thing you call a crystal when I was about to be hurt by those blades."

(Meanwhile with Sailor Black Hole)

"I suggest we do combo moves and aim it at her. Maybe that'll work." Said Sailor Pluto. Sailor Saturn, while trying to fight back the waves of darkness being directed at the Scouts, said "You better hurry…her powers are too strong for me to hold off much longer."

Pluto started "Deadly Scream!"

Then Uranus "World-Shaking!"

Neptune went next "Deep Submerge!"

All three attacks aimed at the same time to Sailor Black Hole, and Sailor Black Hole said "Black Hole Absorption!" All three attacks were absorbed.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

All three Starlights did their attacks at the same time…but of course, Black Hole was able to absorb all of their attacks as well.

Sailor Black Hole said "Give it up! You know you can't win, so why do you keep on trying? You're fighting a pathetic and useless fight!"

Sailor Saturn then got upset and said "Oh yeah?! Fine then…I'll show you how pathetic we really are. I'm the Sailor Scout of Death and Destruction. I've had enough of this fighting, it's useless. We don't get anything done…and so you'll feel the power of Saturn!"

Sailor Black Hole said "What are you going to try to do? Kill me? Because it'll never happen. I also know that once you use your death move, that you will die too. And this time, I don't think there's any guarantee you'll be resurrected again!" Sailor Black Hole stopped her attacks and said "Go ahead, try to kill me, it won't work!" Sailor Saturn said "Yes it will! I will make it so!" All the Outers and the Starlights kept saying "NO SATURN STOP!" Saturn then said "I'm sorry…but this has got to be done! Take good care of my Star Seed!" Saturn then readied her scythe and said "Silent Glaive Surprise!" Her staff lit up and a big white ball was growing and growing. And then it exploded causing Sailor Black Hole to explode as well.

After the explosion settled, all you could see was the bloody bottom half of Sailor Black Hole and Saturn's Star Seed floating around. Then, Black Hole's body started to glow yellow, and then when the silhouette of Black Hole was complete, the yellow glow went away and Sailor Black Hole laughed and said "Huh…perfect! I'll be taking this as my reward." She grabbed Sailor Saturn's Star Seed and said "Well, it's been fun, but goodbye!" Black Hole then vanished.

All the Scouts and the Starlights were in tears. They just witnessed the death of their most powerful member. Sailor Star Fighter said "I should've stopped her.." Sailor Pluto said "I should've too…" Saturn was gone, never to be seen again…

(Meanwhile, at a distant planet)

Chaos laughed and said "Very good Sailor Black Hole! You were able to retrieve one of the more powerful Star Seeds. You've avoided us trying to kill you, congrats!" Sailor Black Hole said "Believe me, I'm not very proud of what I just did. She was willing to end her life just to save her princess. I'm not happy about it." Chaos then said "Well, sometimes things like this must be done in order for you to open your eyes as to what it is you'll be doing for me for now on. Killing someone I know isn't an easy task, but Black Hole, you have potential. I actually underestimated you a bit." Sailor Black Hole then said "You just wait…I'm gonna find a way to escape this castle. I don't wish nor do I ever want to be associated with you! I hate you and your evil ways! I will find a way out of this, goodbye!" Sailor Black Hole opens the entrance door and slams it. Chaos then eats Saturn's Star seed and half of her body becomes solid. Chaos then said "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm this Star Seed contained much power! Now…Jadeite, how could you fail me again?" Jadeite said "But…the Millenium Silver Crystal, I can't…" Chaos continued "You've failed me again Jadeite, and I don't like failures. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill you again."

The bracelets came off and Jadeite immediately crumbled into dust. Nephrite then appeared before the throne. Chaos said "Nephrite…there must be an easier way to get these Star Seeds." Nephrite said "I don't quite know, but I'll figure it out." Nephrite then bowed and vanished. Another energy reading was given off in the Universe. Chaos said "Show yourself…why….why are you trying to contact Earth? Show yourself!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Usagi Comes Back!: Sailor Chibi Usagi Comes Back With a New Power!

Chaos then felt another Star Seed traveling through time. Chaos looked into it, and it was Small Lady. Chaos however noticed that it wasn't the same energy reading that was almost the exact same reading as the Millenium Silver Crystal. Then Sailor Black Hole, and Nephrite appeared. Chaos said "Watch out, our enemy has just gotten stronger. A little girl, closely resembling Princess Serenity, is coming to Modern Day Tokyo. We dunno how powerful she is, but she has the ability to travel through time apparently. Be on your guard. Black Hole, you are dismissed." Black Hole vanished. Chaos then said "Nephrite, before I send you out to collect Star Seeds, what is your plan for collecting them, specifically the Sailor Scouts." Nephrite then smiled and said "It'll be hard, but I think it's possible. See, the thing is, going directly for just Star Seeds won't be enough. These Sailor Scouts aren't foolish. Instead you seek out their weaknesses. Each Scout has one, and I'm going to exploit every single one!" Chaos then smiled and said "Perfect Nephrite, you are dismissed." Nephrite then disappeared. Chaos then found where that strange reading was coming from. It was a star from a very very distant galaxy, and it glowed a little brighter but then went back to its original shine. Chaos looked at it and said "Now, why does this galaxy look familiar? Have I ever touched this galaxy?"

(Meanwhile when the sunrises on Tokyo)

A big hole separated the sky and out came Mini Moon who fell into a fountain. Mini Moon then splashed out of the fountain and said "Mini Moon Eternal Princess Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!" She then put her pink heart brooch on her chest and pink ribbons flew out making a pink dress come out and a heart-shaped red flower on her hair with red ribbons on the dress as well. She then did her closing stance. Mini Moon then said "Time for me to search for Mommie!"

(At Usagi's house)

Chaos then said "Hahaha! We've got one of yours now. Their Star Seed has faded. Let it be known and let this be your final warning, if you don't give us the Millenium Silver Crystal, then we will continue to kill every single Sailor Scout, one by one, till they are reduced to precious Star Seeds. You've lost Saturn, consider this an opportunity to possibly get Saturn back!"

Usagi woke up breathing heavy, but realized it was just a dream. Usagi then started to silently cry. Saturn was gone for good…and there was no way she was ever going to come back. Then Usagi cried more. What if the dreams she's been having were true? What if all of her friends were going to die? What if for once, the world will be unprotected and Chaos will take over Earth? What will happen? Usagi cried for hours in her bed…not knowing what step to take next.

(Meanwhile, in Rei's Temple)

Rei asked the fire to show her a clearer picture of what is about to take place. However…the fire showed nothing. Rei has been trying to get a clearer read ever since the visions started to flood her subconscious, but every time, the fire doesn't show anything passed Princess Serenity dieing in front of Chaos. Rei then became upset and said "You know what? Fine…I'll take care of this! I'm tired of waiting till another tragedy strikes. I'm going to seek it out before it strikes! Mars Princess Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake up!"

Mars then ran around Tokyo, trying to find the enemy using her 6th sense.

(Meanwhile at High School)

Usagi continues to silently cry after the news was broke to her about Sailor Saturn.

(Flashback)

Princess Serenity and Scouts were celebrating, when the Outers along with the Starlights came back and brought about the bad news. Serenity quickly got out the Silver Crystal, and wished Hotaru would come back. Sadly, the Crystal didn't do anything. Serenity then bent down on her knees and cried, along with the other Scouts. Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus however closed their eyes in a moment of silence for the Scout who gave their life for others to live.

(Flash-forward)

Usagi cries and cries….but as silently as possible, trying to take a test that is extremely hard. _Hotaru…your efforts will not be in vain! We will find a way to get you back, I promise!_

Usagi, as she's walking home, tries to call Darien again, and of course no luck. After walking for a while, she hears a voice coming from behind her. "Mommie?" said the voice. Usagi got wide-eyed, turned around, and noticed Mini Moon behind her. Usagi said "SMALL LADY?! What are you doing here? I thought you had to be back in the 30th Century!" Little Usagi said "I came back because Queen Serenity said that the Millenium Silver Crystal in the 30th Century was glowing and showing her a glimpse of what was going on in the past. She said that it was possible that all the Sailor Scouts could get killed in the past, leaving behind a very unpleasant future. So, giving me the time key, she wanted me to come back to help you guys out!" Usagi said "Oh…well I guess that's a good thing… I've seen you've gotten stronger Usagi, I'm so proud of you!" Usagi didn't want to tell little Usagi about what happened to Hotaru, especially since they were such good friends. Usagi felt she would keep that information secret for now. Usagi then said "Come with me small Usagi, we're having an awesome meal for supper!"

(Meanwhile, on top of a building)

Sailor Black Hole scouted the area, nothing left in sight. Sailor Black Hole turned around and saw Sailor Mars. Sailor Black Hole said "That's odd, where are the other Princesses?" Sailor Mars said "Safe…now, tell me, why are you our enemy?!" Sailor Black Hole said "I used to not be your enemy, but now I don't have a choice." Sailor Mars then said "Bullshit! You've been our enemy from the very beginning. Don't lie to me!" Sailor Black Hole grimaced and said "That's the problem, I'm not lying. When I originally came here, I came here for one thing and for one thing only, The Millenium Silver Crystal, but now since my enemy has it and my Star Seed, I have been given no choice." Mars laughed and said "The enemy literally told you they have The Millenium Silver Crystal. Ha! Give me a break! Princess Serenity still has it." Sailor Black Hole's eyes got wider and she said "You're kidding me…" Mars said "No…I'm not. Why does this surprise you?" Sailor Black Hole said "Well…it doesn't matter. I came here to perform a certain task, and with you this should be easy." Mars then said "Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. Akyurio Taisan!" Mars flung the scroll at Sailor Black Hole, and nothing happens. Mars then said "What?! You're really not our enemy?!" Sailor Black Hole said "I told you! I'm technically still not your enemy, but, that'll change when I have a word with my higher ups. For now though." Sailor Black Hole readied her bracelets and shot two discs, one from both bracelets.

Mars then said "Mars Fire Ignite!" Discs dodged that attack. "Mars Burning Mandala!" Discs dodged that attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Discs dodge that one. The discs were about to close in on her, when Mars jumped and both dics hit eachother and cancelled eachother out. Sailor Black Hole sent another 2 discs flying. Mars tried one more attack. "Mars Armageddon Fire!" Mars sent the fireballs on a direct course for the other discs. The fireballs hit the discs but the discs kept going. Mars then quickly jumped again at the right moment, with the discs hitting eachother, cancelling eachother out. Mars then said "Give it up! You can't and won't win!" Sailor Black Hole said "Yeah right. Black Hole Dark Thunder!" Went straight for Sailor Mars, but Mars countered with "Mars Fire Soul" It was Thunder against fire, both were trying to push their powers to the limit. Sailor Black Hole, using one of her free hands, got out her rod and used that against her Dark Thunder, making her Dark Thunder more powerful. Eventually it hit Mars and Mars was on the floor aching. Mars feeling extremely powerless and not sure what to do, did the only thing she could on the ground. Mars started "Mars…Arma—OUCH! Armaged—OUCH! Armageddon Fire!" The clouds once again got dark and fire came from the Heavens. Sailor Black Hole then smiled and said "Black Hole Absorption" and right before the first fireball hit, it was absorbed. Mars then thought _Well….I guess this is it for me. I'm so sorry everyone, I just wanted to try to get rid of this evil. I just didn't want to see you all die. All of you, every single one of you, are my friends, and I love you all so much. But most importantly, I've let you down Serenity. Usagi, you're the best friend a girl can have. I love you all….I'm sorry guys…remember me after this life!_

Sailor Black Hole then aimed her bracelets at Mars, fired the discs, and they hit Mars. Mars screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her Star Seed appeared. Mars then started to slowly go away. Mars said "Princess Serenity….go get'em girl!" Mars then vanished completely. Sailor Black Hole got her Star Seed and vanished.

Nephrite was looking around town for anyone who would resemble a Scout. Finally he got a lock on Sailor Mercury. Nephrite used his powers and said "I call upon the stars, help me seek out a weakpoint on planet Mercury. The stars hold all the answers." Then knowledge poured into Nephrites mind about how Mercury works. Nephrite said "It's strongest suit is knowledge, but its weakness is someone else knowing more than she does." Nephrite then scratched his head "How am I supposed to exploit her weakness, when I don't even know how much she really knows…unless…" Nephrite went up to her and touched her. Nephrite then, using his powers invisibly, soaked up all the things that she knew. Ami then turned around and knew who it was immediately and her heart started to race, but she decided to play it cool. Ami said "Hi…do you need something?" Nephrite just smiled and said "No…just was wondering what you were looking at is all." Ami then smiled a little and said "Ok…well, I really should be going. It was nice meeting you!" Ami then walked fastly, turned the corner, and then ran. She got out her communicator and said "Guys, Nephrite is here! I don't know how, or why, but he's here! We must transform!"

Nephrite then was in front of Ami and said "Don't think I don't know exactly who you are." Ami then said "Fine! Mercury Princess Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!" Mercury then said "Mercury Icicle Cut!" She summoned a bunch of Icicles, but Nephrite dodged all of them. Mercury then said "Mercury Bubble Blast!" Nephrite then still headed towards her. Mercury continued with "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Nephrite dodged that. Mercury Bubble Freeze!" Nephrite surrounded himself with a iceproof shield. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" Nephrite dodged that. Mercury then said "I don't get it…when we first fought you, you were never able to dodge these attacks before, at least some of them." Nephrite then smiled and said "It's because I know what your weakness is Mercury, and I'm gonna use that to get your Star Seed."

"Crystal Twinkle Yell!" Pegasus appeared and scooped up Mini Moon. Pegasus's horn shined and let out a blast, hitting Nephrite and pushing him back a few miles. Mercury said "Oh my goodness! Mini moon! Is that you?!" Mini Moon said "Yep! Sure is! I can now ride Pegasus!" Princess Serenity said "Nephrite! Trying to exploit a person's weakness is evil, and I won't allow you to exploit it further. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Nephrite then said "I may have been hurt, but not beaten. I'll use the knowledge I've gained about Mercury and make it a monster. Go Mercury 2.0! Try to get me Sailor Mercury's Star Seed!"

Mercury 2.0 then came into view. It looked just like Mercury, although everything was a darker shade of blue.

Jupiter said "Jupiter Thunderstorm Smash!" Thunder came from the sky, trying to hit Mercury 2.0 So far, no luck.

Venus said "Venus Rolling Heart Vibration!" Mercury 2.0 dodged that too. Mercury 2.0 said "Mercury Acid Rain!" The clouds got darker and little drops of acid fell on everyone. Everyone was hurting. Mercury got out her goggles and her computer and tried looking for a weakness in Mercury 2.0. She first did a scan, but then a drop of acid rain hit the keyboard and the screen went blank. Mercury then said "Ok…fine then! Mercury Bubble Blast" The Bubble Blast cleared up the acid rain, making things foggy, but Mercury 2.0 said "Mercury Water Tornado" and whipped up a huge tornado, going towards Mercury.

Jupiter said "Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash" towards Mercury 2.0 and Mercury 2.0 was hit by the thunder and weakened.

Queen Serenity then got out her Millenium Silver Crystal from the tiara and said "Moon Millenium Silver Crystal Illuminate!" The Crystal pulsed and pulsed and pulsed, making Mercury 2.0 explode and her Tornado ceased.

Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus arrived where the rest of the scouts were. Pluto then said "Everyone's here except Mars. What happened to her?" Neptune said "I'm sorry…I sensed that someone had died." Princess Serenity then filled with tears and said "No! How could we?! NO!" The rest of the Scouts were crying too except the Outers. Uranus then said "Neptune let's leave…these people are pathetic." Neptune said "No joke." Both Uranus and Neptune left. Pluto however stayed behind and said "I'm not one to cry over a death only because I've seen in History millions of times people dieing, but I do want you all to know, she's a Sailor Scout that will be truly missed. I know I'll miss her…dearly."

As they all cried and knelt on the ground, a shadow in a small forest next to them said "Don't worry Sailor Scouts. I'm back!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Return of the Rose: Tuxedo Mask To The Rescue!

Sailor Black Hole was in Chaos's Throne room looking at her square in the eye. Sailor Black Hole said "Why did you lie to me?" Chaos sat back and laughed and said "Because my friend, that's how villains work!" Sailor Black Hole replied "Ok…first off, I don't like doing this to these people. All they're doing is protecting their princess. I have something worth protecting too, but just like me, they're doing everything to prevent me from getting to their princess. Everytime I get a Star Seed, I feel an overwhelming sense of guilt, and it's kind of gotten to a point where it almost consumes me. And then, to find out that you didn't have the Millenium Silver Crystal this whole time makes it even more upsetting. I'm done playing your game!" Chaos then said "Fine." She snapped her fingers and Black Hole's brooch went away, causing her to go back to her Scout uniform. Black Hole then said "Thank you for listening…I'll be on my way." Chaos then said "Oh…by the way, good luck to going back to Tokyo." Black Hole said "I have a way of traveling universally, shouldn't be a problem." Black Hole Got out her rod and said "Black Hole Teleportation!" Nothing happened…. Black Hole did it again, and again, nothing happened. Chaos laughed and said "Sorry Black Hole, but you can't do it." Black Hole then said "No matter, I'll just disappear like your minions do." Nothing happened again.. Chaos said "You can't teleport out of here like my minions can because you forfeited your evil power. In other words, you're not going anywhere love. You are staying at my stronghold to be locked up into a room to be used as bait in the final battle. For now, however, I'll be taking that Star Seed that you collected. The red Star Seed appeared and floated towards Chaos, when Black Hole grabbed a hold of it and pushed it away from the enemy. The Star Seed was wanting to go towards Chaos, and Black Hole used all of her might to keep the Seed from going towards Chaos. Chaos then shot Black Hole with some negative energy, resulting in Black Hole flying to the other half of the Throne Room and Chaos got it and ate it. Three-sixteenths of her became solid. Chaos then said "Sailor Aluminum Siren" Aluminum Siren showed up. Chaos continued "Escort Sailor Black Hole back to her room. She has a long stay ahead of her." Aluminum Siren did so, and off they went. Nephrite then appeared, with his head down. Chaos then said "Nephrite…you've let me down. I thought this plan was supposed to work?" Nephrite said "It was supposed to work…but it didn't. Somehow those Scouts know exactly how to counter everything." Chaos said "I see…well…continue to do what you do. Just, don't fail me too many times." Nephrite then bowed and vanished.

(Meanwhile in Tokyo)

Usagi woke up from another nightmare. Usagi then thought about loosing both Saturn and Mars. Two very strong and very powerful women. She started to tear up again….and finally decided to call another meeting with all the scouts.

At Minako's house was where the meeting was held. Everyone including the Starlights were there. Usagi said "I've called everyone here because, there's going to be a big change that's about to happen around here. I know I'm going against a promise I made with Mars, but, I have to share it with you all. As you all know, the enemy is trying to take us out and is trying to make sure she takes our Star Seeds. I've been having this recurring dream of everyone dieing except me. Then I raise my Silver Crystal in the air, about to let it pulse, but before that happens, it shatters and then I die. So…as being your leader for many years, and seeing as thought Mars and Sailor Black Hole was right, I'm not that great of a leader. That is why I've decided to step down from being Princess Serenity."

Everyone gasped. Minako then said "Good one! You had me worried there for a second." Usagi looked back at her and said "I'm not joking…I'm not doing this anymore." Ami said "Why not?" Usagi said "I can't bear to see anyone else die because of my wrong doing." Makato said "But Rei didn't die because of your wrong doing." Usagi said "But…being a princess, having to be the stronger one, having to deal with enemies that our on our same level, it's exhausting. It's also very trying for me. I cry literally every night because I feel like I'm leading everyone to a slaughter. I can't, in my heart of hearts, do that. It's not right. I know that your all's mission is to protect me, which is flattering, but honestly, I'm done being protected. I'm done with everyone thinking I'm this best thing since sliced bread….I'm not great at all. All I wanted was a shot at a normal life. I never wanted people to die for me and in my stead. I'm tired of all the fighting and of all the hurt. All I've ever wanted, from the very beginning, is peace for all of you. Mars and Saturn were probably 2 of our greatest Scouts. They both were strong women, and both fought admirably so that we might have life. I'm stepping down."

Everyone looked at her with confusion, not quite understanding what was going on. Then Haruka said "It's about time! You heard what she said….the pathetic Princess that we've been protecting doesn't want to be recognized as our Princess anymore." Setsuna intervened and said "Haruka…you don't have to act that way." She then turned toward Usagi and said "Are you sure this is something you want? You do realize that if you willfully give up being a Princess, you're also giving up the Millenium Silver Crystal, and just like the rest of the people of Earth, your Star Seed will be more easier to obtain?" Usagi said "I can't risk anyone else dying. This is something I can't do anymore. I've been nothing but depressed these last few days, because I knew I could've protected them, but I didn't, and now they're gone for good. I can't bring them back, nothing… All I ever wanted was a normal life. I never asked to be the Princess of the Moon, I never asked to have a child, I never asked for any of this. All of this was forced upon me. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." Setsuna then sighed and said "You realize that, by doing this, the future will change and that Mini Moon will be no more." Usagi then sighed again and said "Well…this may sound heartless of me." Tears started rolling down her cheeks, because she knew that what she was about to say wasn't in anyone's best interest, not even hers. Usagi continued "However, I must do what is right for everyone. And sometimes, sacrifices must be made for the better. And so…" She turned to Mini Moon and said "I'm so sorry…but, I must do this…" Mini Moon, while inside she was a little upset, smiled and said "It's ok…I understand even though I don't want to understand." Setsuna then nodded her head back and forth, upset with Usagi and said "Are you sure you want to do this?" Usagi looked at Setsuna and said "Yes…I'm positive." Setsuna then said "Ok…so now we'll go through the process of not making you a Sailor Scout nor a Princess any longer. First, get out your tiara and get out the Millenium Silver Crystal in your tiara." Usagi did everything she was told. Setsuna continued "And all you need to do is make a simple wish to no longer be the Moon Princess nor the carrier of the Millenium Silver Crystal." Usagi then nodded her head and said "Millenium Silver Crystal Power! I wish I was no longer the Moon Princess, the carrier of the Millenium Silver Crystal. I wish I was a normal human girl!" The Millenium Silver Crystal then gleamed and created a human Star Seed. The Star Seed then went inside Usagi and Setsuna grabbed a hold of the Millenium Silver Crystal. Usagi then looked around and said "Who are you people?!...Wait…SCHOOL! I need to be at home studying otherwise my Mom is going to kill me!" Usagi then ran home

Setsuna then said "Now…Millenium Silver Crystal, choose your new owner, and our new princess!" The Millenium Silver Crystal immediately went to Minako, and got rid of her yellow star seed. After that happened, Mini Moon's Star Seed came out of her, and she slowly twinkled away, leaving nothing behind. Setsuna grabbed her pink Star Seed and kept it with her in case Usagi wanted to come back.

Usagi quickly went home, but then bumped into someone and fell down. She then heard "Usako…it's me!" Usagi looked up and, it was Darien! Usagi then said "You again?! Ugh, when do you ever leave me alone!?" Darien said "What do you mean? I came back…I sensed you were in more danger, I came back because I missed you, and to protect you from Chaos as well!" Usagi then looked at him oddly and said "Wow, you make no sense, but you never have really. Now, can I please go home!" Usagi then ran past Darien, with Darien not understanding what just went on. Darien however headed where she was heading, because he wasn't going to give up on the love of his life.

Usagi reached the door, when suddenly she saw Darien at the corner of her eye. Usagi said "Get away from me you creep!"

As this all went on, Nephrite spotted Usagi, and knew in the past that this was the princess. After consulting the stars for a weakness, he saw that Usagi's number one weakness was her true love being in hurt or pain. Nephrite also knew that Usagi loved Darien, so this was going to be a breeze he thought. Nephrite pulled roots from the ground and it tied up Darien. Usagi then screamed, and she said "Look, I dunno what just happened, but I'm not going to be in charge of your death." Usagi quickly bent down to start picking the roots out from the ground. Darien then touched Usagi's shoulders and suddenly Usagi stopped what she was doing and looked and said "Do I….know you….?" Darien said "Usako…I'm your boyfriend." Usagi said "My…boyfriend?" Usagi then shook her head and continued pulling the roots off "You're not my boyfriend, you're just a boy who teases me all the time." Darien put his hand on her shoulder again. It was if she was being reawakened every time he did that. Usagi then looked at him again and said "Your name…are you Darien?"

Usagi was then pushed away from Darien by Nephrite. Nephrite said "STOP PLAYING AROUND PRINCESS SERENITY!" Nephrite had roots tie her up, and then he summoned a billy club and held it over Darien's head. Nephrite said "Now hand over the Silver Crystal, otherwise, Darien will die and I will take King Endymion's Star Seed."

Immediately, Nephrite heard someone say something. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Nephrite was knocked cold by the beam that was directed at him. Nephrite, however, quickly recovered. All the Scouts were there, waiting further instructions. Venus quickly said "Stop it Nephrite, what you are doing here is wrong!" Nephrite said "I don't care, I have a Star Seed that I need!" Venus said "You're talking about the Millenium Silver Crystal correct?" Nephrite said "Yes! But that's ok, because all of you Sailor Scouts shall watch the mighty Nephrite do his dirty work." Nephrite then opened his hand and sonic waves came out and start hitting all the scouts up against a wall to where they couldn't attack.

While that happened, Darien looked at Usagi and said "Usako! Remember! You're Princess Serenity! You're in love with me, King Endimion! Or, my Earth name, Darien! Please Serenity! Remember this?!" Darien pulled out a rose. As soon as Usagi saw that, her memory immediately started to return, all the times she had with all of her friends, but most importantly, it was love that made her remember. Usagi then said "Oh my gosh….DARIEN! YOU'RE BACK! MY LOVE!" Darien said "You remember! Sweetheart, now please, try to help all of us!" Usagi however, also remembered why she gave up being Princess Serenity to begin with, but now that she saw Darien, she knew why she was the Princess to begin with. It was because, her heart and kind nature was what made her the ruler she is today. It was her humanity is what made her the best ruler of the Moon Kingdom.

Pluto saw what was happening and noticed that Venus's tiara that held the Millenium Silver Crystal was slowly going away, leaving only the Silver Crystal. Pluto then said "USAGI! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO TO BECOME A PRINCESS AGAIN IS TO WISH IT! YOU'LL BE GRANTED YOUR WISH AGAIN!" Usagi then said "I wish I was Princess Serenity again! I wish I was Sailor Moon again!" Venus's tiara disappeared and Venus's old Yellow Star Seed went back into her body, while the Millenium Silver Crystal quickly went into the tiara that Usagi once wore and out came Usagi's human crystal, which went dull and cracked, never to be seen again. After that happened, Mini Moon's Star Seed came out of Pluto's pocket and Mini Moon came back, but was pushed up against the wall by Nephrites power.

Usagi then said "Millenium Silver Crystal! Free Darien and I's rooty prison!" The Millenium Silver Crystal started to pulse with a pure and holy light. Nephrite became weaker as the light pulsed everywhere. Nephrite teleported out of the area. The roots quickly went back into the ground, Usagi and Darien were safe. Usagi then went up and hugged Darien. She said "I missed you so much!...You were always my strength that I could draw from if I ever needed it!" Haruka then said "Huh, I'm impressed." Michiru said "Myself included. Who knew you had it in you to be strong." Usagi then said "Oh will you shut up you two! You both are complete jerks!" All the Sailor Scouts laughed when suddenly everything outside got dark. Thunder started coming down and a big image of a shadowy being looked down malevolently on the Scouts. It said "Be happy now! Your days are numbered Sailor Scouts. The power of love may have came through to help you out, but heed my words, I will not stop till I have every single one of yours Star Seeds. You may be powerful, but I will make sure to sever your love for one another. Enjoy your peace now, because I will come back, and when I do, I will be the strongest I have ever been! I have only just begun my reign of terror. I will destroy your happiness! Till then, ta ta!" Chaos immediately went away.

Usagi then looked at Darien and said "When did you come back." Darien said "I came back yesterday, and I wanted to see how good you fought Mercury 2.0. I was in the forest area when that battle happened. You did great! Everyone did great!" Usagi said "Thanks for coming back, and thank you everyone for still believing in me." All the Scouts headed to a nearby restaurant to get some food.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Pluto's Confession: Setsuna's "Predictable" Dreams!

*Author's Note: Just a quick note so I'm not confusing anyone, in the dreams that Pluto has, when a star seed dulls, it's a symbol for a Sailor Scout vanishing. However, when someone in the real world takes a special Star Seed (like from the Sailor Scouts, Starlights, etc), they never dull. Just to clear up possible confusion.

As Setsuna slept, she started dreaming. In this dream, she saw Nephrite and he was playing a blue harp. The music was absolutely beautiful, some kind of entrancing melody. What happened afterwards was weird, Nephrite crushed the blue harp, and then the blue harp and Nephrite vanished from the dream. All that would show would be a Blue Star Seed and it dulled. Setsuna woke up…scared about what she just saw. Setsuna then got up and whispered "Pluto Princess Planet Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaake up!" Pluto then teleported herself to the gateway between times.

As Pluto teleported, she hoped that what she saw wasn't true. She hoped that she could somehow change it. She finally made it to the gateways between worlds. Using her Garnet Staff, she looked at the future. She then saw it…her own dream coming to fruition. Pluto immediately thought that it was time to have another Scout meeting.

(Meanwhile on a distant Planet, inside Sailor Black Holes Room)

Sailor Black Hole looked outside her window. Nothing on the planet seemed to live. There was no water, no sunlight, nothing. It was like a dark nothingness. A planet that was barely surviving. A planet that could kill anyone if they were to get outside. Suddenly Sailor Black Hole was disappearing….going from transparent to a solid figure, then transparent again. She knew what was happening. The barrier protecting her Star Seed was weakening. Sailor Black Hole knew her days were numbered. She really didn't want to work for Chaos, because it mean't going against her number one rule, which is killing people. Yes, she can kill any Sailor Scout easily. She's basically a walking, talking death machine, and she knows it. However, at the same time, she's a good person, and killing is the absolute last thing she wants to do. Chaos would be the only exception to her "no kill" rule, because it was because of her is where she's at right now. But…she can't say no to Chaos either, especially now since time is so precious to her. After hours upon hours of deliberation, she finally decided to find a way out of the floating castle. Black Hole thought that maybe before she finds a way out of the castle, that by doing a Black Hole Absorption she could dodge the harmful effects outside and see if maybe she can travel from outside the castle. If not, she thought that maybe she can just jump away from the planet long enough to where she could use her teleportation powers and know that she could go back to Tokyo.

Sailor Black Hole started to slowly open her door. She then walked very slowly. The castle had many rooms, each labled differently. The first room was labled "Dark Kingdom," the next room was labled "The Black Moon," the next room was labled "Dead Moon Circus," the next room was labeled "Shadow Galactica," and the final room was labled "Star Seeds." Sailor Black Hole stopped at this room. Curious as to why she had a room specifically labeled for just Star Seeds, she slowly opened the door and realized, half the room was filled with nothing but Star Seeds. Then more Star Seeds materialized out of nowhere. Sailor Black Hole thought _So that's how she's been getting stronger. All the Star Seeds are stored in one room, and this is how she survives. It all makes sense now. And I bet some of these Star Seeds belong to the people of my planet. Well…time for me to rock her world!_ Sailor Black Hole walks, making sure to not step on or even hurt a single Star Seed. She then quickly opens a window in the room, and scoops a bunch of Star Seeds with her hands and throws them out the window, and does more and more and more. Sailor Black Hole says "Go! Be free! Go back to your owners!" Sailor Black Hole then scooped the last amount out, and the room was empty. Sailor Black Hole chuckled and thought _At least that'll steer her off-track for a bit._

(Meanwhile at Minako's house)

Setsuna along with all the other Scouts were there, Setsuna being the head of the meeting. Setsuna started "I called this meeting to order because there's something I haven't shared with anyone yet. However, I think now's a good time to share with all of you what I have been experiencing ever since we've started fighting as a team. I've been having these dreams, and anytime I have a dream, someone from our team dies. Before Hotaru died, I remember having a dream about Sailor Black Hole holding a Scythe and I saw her chop off a white rose, leaving a bright white Star Seed and after a while it dulled then vanished along with Sailor Black Hole. That same day, Saturn died. The next dream was one of fire, and I saw Sailor Black Hole with a hose and she doused the fire, after the fire was extinguished, a red-colored Star Seed appeared and then dulled with both the seed and Black Hole vanishing. That same day, Mars died. And today, I had a dream of Nephrite playing a blue harp, playing a most entrancing melody, and then he crushed the harp having only a blue Star Seed left dulling and then both disappearing. In other words, Ami Mizuno is next."

Ami then gasped. Ami said "But, isn't there a way to stop it? I mean, now that we know that I'm next, then we can take precautions to stop it right?" Setsuna said "It is possible, but we must work fast. It can happen anytime, at any moment. The future is constantly changing, so there may be a way to dodge it."

Nephrite appeared in Tokyo again, and tried to think of a way to get Sailor Mercury. Nephrite thought and thought. Then, he got it! A surprise attack, one where not even the intelligent Mercury would suspect it. He got it! He would conjure up a fake Mars and have the fake Mars attack Mercury. Mercury will be off guard, therefore weakening her a bit, and then her Star Seed will be available.

All the scouts were in their princess costumes with the exception of Darien and the Starlights (which were in their respective fighting uniforms). Pluto said "Now remember, the group that goes with Mercury must be very aware of their surroundings and what happens at all times. All other groups, if you see Mercury's group or if Neptune you sense evil afoot, stop what you're doing and try to find Mercury's group. Everyone else, good luck!"

Off the groups went. Mercury's group consisted of Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. Pluto's group consisted of Pluto, and the Starlights. Serenity's group consisted of Serenity, Uranus, Neptune, Tuxedo Mask, and Mini Moon.

As time went on, nothing much happened. Then, Mercury's group stumbled upon Fake Mars. Fake Mars said "MERCURY! Oh thank goodness, I found you!" Mercury then got into attack formation and said "Rei?! Is that really you?!" Fake Mars said "Yes! Yes, it's really me! But you must help me, they're trying to cage me in. I barely escaped with my life, but thanks with the help of Sailor Black Hole, I became whole again!" Mercury then got out of attack formation and went up to Mars and said "Mars! It's you!" Mercury had tears roll down her eyes. Venus and Jupiter hugged Mars as well.

Neptune all of a sudden said "I sense an evil presence. The waves are getting stronger…the storm has arrived!" Neptune said "Follow me." Neptune's group left to look for Mercury.

Pluto and Starlights were still searching for anything weird and out of the ordinary.

Venus said "Oh Mars, it's so good to have you back." Fake Mars said "It's good to be back, let's go back and find Princess Serenity." Mercury said "Ok…oh, and be careful Mars. The enemy wants me to be the next one to die." Fake Mars said "Oh, I'll be careful." The whole group turned around, with the Fake Mars in the back of the group and then Fake Mars said "Mars Armageddon Fire!" The sky got black and fireballs came from the sky and hit the rest of the Scouts in that group. All of them were on the ground.

Serenity then said "STOP YOU IMPOSTER!" Serenity along with her group had Fake Mars cornered. Fake Mars then turned into a fire type of creature. Nephrite appeared behind it and said "Fire Empress attack the Scouts." Nephrite then turned towards Mercury, aimed and fired the discs off of his bracelets. The discs successfully shot at Mercury and out came Mercury's Star Seed. Nephrite then nabbed it and disappeared.

Serenity saw what happened and said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MERCURYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Uranus rolled her eyes and summoned her sword and said "Space Sword Blaster" and it hit the Fire Empress, which she absorbed. Neptune said "Lemme try. Neptune Tsunami Destroy!" The combination of water and gust of wind weakened the fiery type monster. Serenity then got the Millenium Silver Crystal and said "Moon Millenium Silver Crystal Illuminate!" The Silver Crystal's Holy light pulsed and pulsed. It hurt the Fiery Empress and she exploded. Serenity then cried and said "No…No….not you too Mercury!" Mercury was starting to fade into nothingness, crying, knowing she was not only fading but she wouldn't see her friends ever again. Mercury said as her voice quivered "I love you Usagi. Your love for me and your friends was always my strength that got me through. I used to be the weird and dorky one at my school. No one wanted to hang out with me, but you were the exception." The quiver in her voice got worse as she spoke "Usagi, you have a huge heart. You can talk to anyone and make their day. You can do anything you set your mind to. And just because I'm fading doesn't mean it's the end….it just means I'll be in your heart and the hearts of everyone else that's close to me. I love you all…goodbye." Mercury smiled while tears were pouring out and she finally faded. Serenity, crying along with the other scouts around her, said "Please come back…PLEASE COME BACK MERCURY! I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK! MERCURYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Serenity knelt. Uranus and Neptune just left, since there was no point in them being there in their minds.

(Meanwhile on a distant planet)

The energy reading kept going off. Chaos said "Wait…I do remember this galaxy. But the person giving off this reading is still a mystery to me. Whoever he/she is, they're trying to send a message to Earth. Good luck with that though. The Universe is filled with much chaos. Trying to send a message is extremely hard and only something as powerful as the Millenium Silver Crystal can pierce through the chaos. On the other hand though, the reading is the same level of the Silver Crystal. It seems I must focus my time on trying to figure out who this person is and why they are so desperately wanting to reach Earth"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Stranger!: A Strange Messenger for Usagi and Friends

Usagi had that same dream again. All of her friends got hit with discs, therefore getting their Star Seeds out of their physical bodies. All the Seeds were sent to Chaos, and Chaos went gulping each and every one of them, getting more powerful. Usagi then held out her Millenium Silver Crystal and said again "Moon Millenium Sil—" and the crystal broke, leaving her lifeless and have her body fall to the ground. However, instead of the dream stopping there, it kept on going. Somehow she came back to life…but her life force was very faint. She saw she was on the ground, struggling to survive, and right next to her was a repaired Millenium Silver Crystal. And in front of her she saw a small light. Chaos seemed to be disarmed at the moment. The light pulsed and spoke "Princess Serenity, don't lose hope!" Usagi said "Who are you?" The light continued "I am –" The dream then ended abruptly and Usagi's Mother opened the door and said "USAGI! You're going to be late for school again!" Usagi woke up and said "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I gotta get to school!"

Setsuna also had another dream. In this dream, a mirror appeared with a teal color on the back of it. Zoisite appeared and punched the mirror. The mirror then disappeared and a teal Star Seed appeared. Then out of nowhere, Haruka appeared and attacked Zoisite, but Nephrite just dodged it. Zoisite then had Haruka on the ground and said "Why are you here?" Haruka, after taking a glance at her loved ones Star Seed said "Here to meet my love in the next life." Zoisite then pointed his bracelets at her and the discs shot from him and hurt Haruka getting her dark yellow Star Seed too. Setsuna woke up and went off to immediately inform the Scouts.

(Meanwhile on a distant planet)

Chaos smiled and said "Good job Nephrite. I see you hold the Star Seed of Sailor Mercury. Well done!" Nephrite threw the Star Seed to Chaos and Chaos ate it, making her more solid. Chaos continued "Now, Nephrite, your mission has changed. I will be sending a new person to collect Star Seeds from Earth. You however are going to be making a special trip. Observe." Chaos pulled up a hologram of the Universe and all of its different galaxy's. Chaos then pointed to a certain galaxy that was very far away. Chaos said "I want you to go to this galaxy and I want you to go as an undercover agent. There is a person in this galaxy who is using all of their strength to make contact with Princess Serenity on Earth. I cannot have someone else meddling in my affairs. I need you to track them down. Once you get a hold of who they are and give me a name, I will immediately begin a direct assault on their galaxy, and therefore stopping their communication with Earth. Go now Nephrite, and do not fail me!" Nephrite then bowed and said "Whatever you wish!" Nephrite then vanished.

Chaos then called "Zoisite!" Zoisite then appeared and said "Yes Master Chaos, you called?" Chaos said "Your job is to collect Star Seeds from Earth, especially from the Sailor Scouts. However I must ask, how do you plan on getting these Star Seeds?" Zoisite said "Simple. These humans, including the Scouts, thrive on an emotion called love. I plan on using that basic emotion and turning it against them. What happens when a human has a love one down? Simple, they do anything to protect the other, even if it means the cost of their own life." Chaos then smiled and said "Perfect. Don't let me down Zoisite."

Michiru tried consulting her mirror on why the tides were getting bigger. She knew a storm was coming, but wasn't prepared for the intensity of it. Her mirror finally showed Haruka dieing. Haruka then came into the room and said "Is something going on with your mirror Michiru?" Michiru put the glass part of the mirror face down and said "Nope…nothing…" Michiru hated lying to her partner, but she didn't want Haruka to know exactly what happened. Haruka then said "Well that's a relief. I hate it when something happens to one of the Scouts. Everyone gets so teary-eyed, I don't get it." Michiru then said "Well…how would you like it if someone close to you was killed? Would you not cry as well?" Haruka replied "If there would be anyone I would probably weep for, it'd be you. Anyone else…probably not." Michiru said "Well…there's your answer!"

(Meanwhile at Minako's House)

Setsuna explained her dream. Haruka said "Well, that's not going to happen. I'll prevent it from happening." Setsuna said "You two are so big-headed that sometimes it drives me crazy. Haruka, you rub things off as if they're not that big of a deal. We're losing the battle here, and unless we start thinking realistically, I don't think we stand much of a chance at winning the battle." Haruka said "When we accepted the role of Sailor Guardians, we also accepted the probability of dying as well. Don't think I don't accept death. The last time we fought Chaos, Michiru and I died. Don't think I'm not aware of the consequences. The thing that makes Michiru and I different from the rest of you lousy lot, is Michiru and I take our roles as Sailor Guardians with honor. The rest of you cry over one lousy Sailor Scout dying. For goodness sake, it's not like you all haven't seen someone die before. So get over it, or quit being a Sailor Guardian for all of our sakes!" Setsuna said "There's no need—" Haruka interrupted and said "You know what, I'm wasting my time. I should be gathering intel on the enemy just like the rest of you. I'm leaving, Michiru are you coming?" Michiru said "Yes…" Haruka said "Seyanora!"

Setsuna nodded her head in disappointment and said "When will those two learn?"

"Uranus Princess Planet Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake-up!"

"Neptune Princess Planet Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake-up!"

Both were in their princess dresses and both were ready to strike. Uranus said "Stay close by Neptune. We'll show those freaks how to really put on a show." "Oh will you now?" Zoisite appeared behind them. Uranus then said "Stand behind Neptune, I got this." Neptune said "No…lemme help you corner him." Uranus then nodded and Neptune jumped over the enemy and went behind him. Zoisite said "Hm, what is this? You two are in love with eachother, are you not?" Uranus then said "Yeah, we are….now shut up! Uranus Earthquake!" the ground started to break apart Zoisite just jumped up and started floating in the air. Neptune followed up with "Neptune Tsunami Destroy!" Zoisite was tossed in the air as the air grew violent with winds and water being thrown everywhere. Zoisite then got up again and flew in the air and said "Zoi!" She threw a lot of negative energy towards Neptune who fell on the ground. With one of her free hands, she used the arm to aim the bracelet on Neptune and shot a disc at her, which hit her and out came her Star Seed. Uranus, by seeing this, immediately started attacking and said "Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus summoned her Sword and attacked Zoisite which threw her away. Uranus grabbed Neptunes Star Seed and started giving it back, but negative energy hit her hand causing it to let go of the Star Seed. Uranus looked at Zoisite with utter disgust. Uranus said "Uranus World Shaking!" Zoisite disappeared, let the attack miss her, and reappeared. Zoisite then used both of her hands and shot Uranus down, then freeing up a hand, used one of her arms, aimed for Uranus, and shot a disc at her making her dark Yellow Star Seed come out. Zoisite quickly grabbed both of the Star Seeds, and turned around, when suddenly all the other Sailor Guardians were in front of Zoisite.

Jupiter said "Wait a minute…that's Zoisite!" Serenity said "How did you come back?" Zoisite laughed and said "That doesn't matter. What matters is, I came for Star Seeds and, what do ya know, I got a 2 for one deal!" Zoisite got out both Neptunes and Uranus's Star Seeds. Pluto said "Oh no…we will not allow this!" Zoisite said "Ha! Ok…let's play Scouts!" She put the Seeds in her pocket and said "Zoi" and put negative energy towards the Scouts. Venus said "Venus Romantic Kiss!" She blew a kiss which flew towards Zoisite and it exploded on her. Jupiter then said "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" All of that hit Zoisite really hard. Zoisite then disappeared leaving Neptune and Uranus about to die.

Serenity and friends quickly ran to the bodies of Neptune and Uranus. Serenity said "NO! Why does this keep happening?! Uranus…Neptune….please…DON'T LEAVE US!" Neptune looked at Serenity and said "You know, after what we put you through, you're still a loving, caring and kind person." Venus said "Please guys…please don't leave us, we're running out of Sailor Scouts!" Uranus looked at Serenity and said "Wow…Serenity you never cease to amaze. The way we treated you guys wasn't right…but we wanted you guys to remain strong, which is why we were so harsh on you all." Jupiter cried and said "Please guys…please….don't go away." Uranus looked at Neptune, and Neptune looked at Uranus. Both held hands, and Uranus looked back at the Scouts and said "You all have a duty that still needs to be fulfilled. You may be short Scouts, but you still have eachother. Don't look at our deaths as losing, but as an opportunity to grow stronger….because…" Uranus started to cry a little bit "Because a world without Sailor Guardians is a world filled with chaos!" Neptune looked at everyone and said "I've always loved how even in the most trying of circumstances, you guys still kept close and continued to press on. Always remember…we're in your hearts." Both Guardians closed their eyes and they slowly vanished away. Serenity then got really mad, got up from the ground and said "YOU WILL PAY CHAOS! YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING ALL OF MY FRIENDS! YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Black Hole Turns the Tables: Sailor Black Hole Kills Off Chaos's Generals

*Authors Note: Hey guys, I know updates to my story have been slow. I just recently got a new job, and I really need to focus more on getting back into college and such. I'm sorry but updates might be a little sluggish, but know that I'm trying to get this story done, because I have such a good idea for a new story involving all the Scouts.

Nephrite landed in the appointed galaxy, and started his search. He hopped from one planet to the next, hoping for a light of some sort, but found nothing. But then he saw a small light come from the last planet he planned on visiting. He then landed on the planet. On the planet, it was as beautiful as planet Earth, in a matter of fact, it could be considered almost an exact replica of Earth. However, this planet was different from Earth in the sense that, there was a lot of different Sailor Scouts that inhabited this planet. And as Nephrite explored the planet, he found no real trace of any other inhabitants BUT Sailor Scouts. And interestingly enough, most of the Sailor Scouts looked similar to Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer, and Sailor Star Maker, just with variations on the designs of the outfits. Nephrite went to a nearby bush and decided, if he's going to go undercover, he'll have to blend into his environment. Using his negative energy, he changed his outfit into that of a Sailor Starlight. Nephrite then got away from the bush, and went from Starlight to Starlight, asking about an energy equal to that of the Millenium Silver Crystal. However, most of the Starlights had no idea about such an item, or that such an item even existed. Nephrite grew tired, no one in this galaxy has even heard of such an item. As Nephrite grew more tired, he asked one more person, and that particular Starlight said "Well, I personally have never heard of such a thing. But perhaps our Princess would know. She knows everything about the Universe, and any question we have we usually consult her, unless that information is private." Nephrite asked the whereabouts of the Princess, and the Starlight said the Princess dwelled in a castle in the very middle of the planet. Nephrite quickly flew, making sure he was flying above the clouds in the sky, so as to not draw attention to himself. Nephrite then fell to the ground and went towards the castle in hopes of seeking some sort of answer.

Sailor Black Hole was back in her room again. She wanted desperately out of the castle, but after almost being caught in the room where all the Star Seeds were being stored, she quickly went back to her room where she was being held prisoner. But, she made sure to study the rounds Chaos's guards made each day (or night…hell, on that planet, who knows?). So Sailor Black Hole got out of her room and quickly went back to that hallway with all of the labeled rooms. She went inside the room labeled "Dark Kingdom." Inside, she saw something that looked a little peculiar. She saw 5 transparent tanks with water in them. Above each tank was a label. From left to right, the labels read "Jadeite," "Nephrite", "Zoisite," "Kunzite," and "Queen Beryl." On the tanks labeled "Kunzite" and "Queen Beryl," they both still had their respective people inside these tanks, with their eyes closed…..as if waiting to be reawakened. Sailor Black Hole then thought _These must be important people if they have their own room. I wonder…maybe I can stop Chaos's spread if I kill the people in these tanks._ Sailor Black Hole then got out her wand and said "Black Hole Life Energy Drain!" Aiming at "Kunzite" first. As the life energy of Kunzite was being sucked away, Kunzite slowly started to disappear. Then she aimed at "Queen Beryl" and did the same thing. Soon Queen Beryl was gone. Sailor Black Hole decided then, it was her mission to go to the rest of the rooms and drain all the life energy of every remaining general, in hopes that this would stop Chaos's evil advance.

Serenity had the same dream…however it kept going on again. She found herself on the ground again, barely clinging onto life, with the repaired Millenium Silver Crystal right beside her, and the strange pulsating light in front of her. Again, the strange voice said "Princess Serenity, don't loose hope." Usagi asked again "Who are you?" This time, however, the voice responded differently and said "Serenity…I have been trying to reach you for some time now…but my powers…Chaos…..I'm trying…..can't….sorry." Usagi then woke up from her dream, and hoped to God she wasn't late again for school….but realized it was night time. Usagi got mad and said "THE ONE TIME I DREAM AND I'M NOT LATE!? FUCK. MY. LIFE!"

Setsuna then had another dream. This time she saw 3 beautiful stars….each looked different, but distinctly beautiful, and each twinkled brightly. Then Zoisite appeared and shot negative energy at the stars, making each one go out, one by one, and each of their Bright Yellow Star Seeds came out and then vanished. Setsuna woke up. Setsuna didn't know what to do anymore. It seemed hopeless. Everytime she had a dream, it would inevitably come true. Would having a meeting with the Scouts change anything? Setsuna decided they needed a change in strategy. They couldn't afford another death, or in this case 3.

(Meanwhile at Minako's)

Setsuna explained her dream to the remaining Scouts. Sailor Star Fighter said "We're all 3 next?" Setsuna said "We need to have a plan. We can't afford loosing another Sailor Scout!" Jupiter said "But what do you propose we do? We've tried just about everything in the book!" Setsuna said "But we can't stop just because everytime we fail. Something has to work. I have an idea…although, I can't promise anything, but, what if we were to use certain Scouts as bait?" All the Scouts looked at Setsuna with confusion. Setsuna said "Serenity, do you still carry your disguise pen?" Serenity said "In a matter of fact, I do." Setsuna said "I have an idea then, here's what we'll do…"

Zoisite quickly appeared and saw the 3 "Starlights" and went up to them and said "Ah, more of you! I shall dispatch of you all quickly then! Starting with…this one." And then all three of them said "NOW!"

"Moon Eternal Princess Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

"Venus Princess Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

"Jupiter Princess Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

All three of the Starlights quickly changed into the remaining Inners. Zoisite said "What?!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

Zoisite quickly dodged that.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Zoisite dodged that.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Zoisite dodged that attack too.

Sailor Star Fighter said "Fine…Star Maker and Star Healer, let's do a combo attack!"

All three of them got together and combined all of their powers.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

All three attacks were aimed straight for Zoisite. Zoisite laughed, and disappeared. She reappeared behind the three Starlights.

Mini Moon watched and immediately cried "Pegasus please help, protect peoples dreams! Crystal Twinkle Yell!" Pegasus appeared, and Mini Moon hopped on him and they immediately rode toward Zoisite. Zoisite used both of his arms and aimed three sets of disks at the three Starlights. Pegasus, using his horn, shot a bright light at all the disks and as the light shot at each pair, each disk was completely destroyed. All the Sailor Scouts watched in awe. Zoisite was confused…normally this attack would've hit the target, regardless of whatever was intervening, but Pegasus's horn was what made a difference? Zoisite, not knowing what to do, disappeared in fear.

After the battle, Setsuna said "I wonder how come the disks were destroyed when Pegasus's power from his horn completely annihilated them." Mini Moon then said "I think it might be because, Pegasus, or Helios, carries the Golden Dream Crystal, and even though it is used to protect peoples dreams, it must carry the same kind of destructive power the Millenium Silver Crystal carries." Serenity then said "Wait…it makes sense. Think about it, when we tried to destroy enemies in the past, in order to completely destroy enemies, we had to use the power of my Millenium Silver Crystal to completely destroy them. I wonder if the fact that Helios's power comes from that of a Crystal makes a difference…" Setsuna said "Well, whatever it is, it saved our hides. I think we finally found our strongest asset. Mini Moon, thank you for saving the Starlights today. For once, my dream was proven wrong." Little did Setsuna and gang know that her dream was actually proven right.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Strange Ally Revealed: A Star's Promise For Hope!

Nephrite finally made it into the castle. In the castle were more Starlight looking warriors, but their outfit looked more like long robes, almost like befitting royalty of some sort. Nephrite made it to two big entrance doors, and one of the guards said "Halt! State your name and your reasoning to enter into the Audience Chamber." Nephrite then said "My name is Neru, and I am here to discuss important matters with our Princess." The guard was looking over names on a scroll. The name Neru wasn't on the scroll at all. The guard said "Who are you really?" Nephrite then just used his negative energy to hypnotize both guards and both guards said "You may enter into her Majesty's chamber…" Nephrite then entered and saw a beautiful and ornate chair on the other side of the room, and the room was very big and very wide. Everything was as if you were to walk in a Renaissance age castle, where everything had perfect detail right down to the nitty gritty. The Princess sat in the chair and said "Hello…" Nephrite then came up to her and knelt and said "Hello my dear princess." Princess Kakyuu said "Rise." Nephrite then said "Your majesty, I come to ask you a question regarding a sort of power source." The Princess said "Yes…go on." Nephrite continued "It has occurred to me that someone has been using a sort of power to reach planet Earth, and has been trying desperately to reach a certain person, but is having trouble. It is said this power source is equal to that of the Millenium Silver Crystal. Is this true?" Kakyuu said "Yes, it is. They have been given strict orders to contact this person by me. Why are you interested in knowing this information?" Nephrite continued "I wanted to know because I, my Princess, have been asked to help with communicating with this person through space. If I could find the person that's been doing this on your planet, then I will help with the transmission of it, since Chaos is what is blocking the communication to begin with. Where may I find this person?" Kakyuu then said "South of here, there is a beautiful spring, and in this spring harvests our Planet's Crystal which is being used by a loyal subject to communicate to this person. There you shall find the answers that you seek." Nephrite then bowed and said "Thank you my Princess!"

Nephrite then left the Audience Chamber, and Jeeves (Princess Kakyuu's royal servant) said "Princess…why did you give him the wrong information? I thought you were having troubles trying to contact Princess Serenity." Kakyuu replied "I have been trying to contact Princess Serenity it's true, and yes, I am struggling with trying to get the message across because of all the Chaos, however, that man is not to be trusted. I sensed an evil aura around him, and I'm not giving away any secrets that shouldn't belong in another person's mind to begin with." Jeeves then said "But…what if he comes back? For all we know, he could come back killing all of us off." Kakyuu said "Well, if he comes back, hopefully by then I'll be gone." Jeeves said "But what if you aren't gone? What if you're still here?" Kakyuu said "Then I guess you, among the other royal Starlights, will have to battle him. I need as much time as possible to give my message to Serenity. If I'm not allowed the allotted amount of time to give her my message, then the fate of the whole universe is doomed to live in Chaos forever. My message must reach her, for she must know about her true final form, and how to obtain it! Only then will Chaos be gone for good!" Jeeves said "We'll do our best your Majesty."

Chaos took a look at where Nephrite was. All of a sudden, it became clear as to where he was. Chaos hoped that whatever Nephrite found would help them press on and not remain stagnant. Zoisite then appeared and Chaos said "Ah, Zoisite…I see you haven't collected Star Seeds this time around." Zoisite said "Yes but your majesty, you must understand, they have a way of destroying the discs." Chaos said "Yes, I know…I watched the whole battle unfold not too long ago. What I'm about to give you, however, will change all of that. It's time for a change of pace." Chaos snapped two solid fingers and the bracelets turned black. Chaos said "There…now whenever someone uses a crystal, they'll be in for a rude awakening, for they can't stop us now from getting Star Seeds. Go Zoisite and fulfil your mission." Zoisite left, and Chaos grinned thinking _Just a few more Scouts left and then I shall have what I want! Enjoy your days right now Princess Serenity, because in a few short days, I shall be able to obtain the most powerful object in the whole universe!_

Sailor Black Hole finally did it! She got rid of every single enemy that resided in the labeled rooms. As Sailor Black Hole finally made it back to her room, since a guard would come to her room soon to check on her, Sailor Black Hole felt a huge pain shoot up through her whole body. The end was near. Her Star Seed would soon be non-existant. She started to become transparent, and she started to fall to the ground, fading in and out of existence. Sailor Black Hole thought _This is it….I've failed my planet. Soon I'll be nothing but a memory. But, they don't call me Sailor Black Hole for no reason. I may be near death, but there is one more thing I can do yet._ Sailor Black Hole reached in her pocket, taking out her wand. She pointed it at wall in her room and shouted "Black Hole Teleportation." Nothing happened. Sailor Black Hole sighed, knowing that with so much negative energy around, not even a simple teleportation was possible. But she had to try to get back her Star Seed. She tried again "Black Hole Teleportation!" Nothing. Sailor Black Hole continued, each attempt failing as she lay hopelessly, hoping for something to give as she faded in and out.

The same dream befell Usagi, but the end was different almost everytime. This time, as she lay almost lifeless in front of a frozen Chaos, with a repaired Millenium Silver Crystal, the light in front of her that pulsated began to take form into a feminine silhouette. She still couldn't tell who she was, but she knew that whoever this person was, was trying desperately to tell her something. Usagi asked "Please, tell me, who are you?!" The silhouette said "I'm sorry and I apologize you can't see my complete form, but who I am isn't important right now. What's important is what I'm about to say. I have been trying to reach you for what seems like a very long time. I'm here to give you an answer to truly defeat Chaos. In order to defeat Chaos, you must….oh no…my power…it's going out again. I'm afraid the dream is about to end. All I can say is this Serenity, take heart! You have it within you to save the Universe! I must go….till next time!" Usagi then woke up, quickly looked at the time. Still nighttime…she could still have a good night's rest without having to worry about being late for school. Thank God!

Setsuna on the other hand, wasn't having much luck. Once again, the same dream about 3 Stars twinkling out by the negative energy of Zoisite was replayed. Setsuna woke up….not sure if her dream mean't that the Starlights will die or not. Uncertain of these events, she decided this time to not consult with the other Scouts. This time, instead of worrying anyone else, she would keep a close eye on what happened to them. Since she broke her taboo of having the power to stop time, she no longer has to worry about breaking it. Even though it takes a lot out of her, and it takes a lot of power to perform such an action, she's decided that enough is enough. This time, she along with the other Scouts have to reach the conclusion that they must be willing to pull out all the stops, because the loss of any Scout at this point in time, must never happen!

Zoisite appeared on Earth, this time ready and began her search for the Scouts again. This time, they're not gonna escape her grasp.

All the Scouts were gathered at Minako's house as usual, this time with Artemis, Luna, and Diane. Luna said "Scouts, we have something critical to report to you all. While every single one of you have been battling evil, Artemis, Diane, and I have decided to track down Chaos's stronghold. We haven't honed in on the planet in the Universe she has decided to take refuge, however, we have found an negative energy source located in the Andromeda Galaxy, which is near the Milkyway Galaxy, and we can confirm that one of the planets in that galaxy holds Chaos's stronghold. We are now trying to figure out which planet, and when we do, I think it would be beneficial for the group that we have left to go out and confront Chaos." A moment of quiet entered the room. Makato then broke the silence by saying "I say bring it! I've had enough of this "Chaos." First she resurrects our enemies, then she takes our loved ones. Luna, whenever you find this person's stronghold, we'll be ready!" Usagi thought about bringing up the dreams she's been having…but, in a certain sense, she did promise Rei that she wouldn't bring it up till the very end. On the other hand though, maybe if she brought it up, it would boost the morale of the group. However, not really knowing what the future has in store, she decided to keep quiet a little longer. She wanted to make sure when she told the group she would have the entire dream come to fruition. At least then not only would she be in the dark anymore, the group wouldn't be in the dark anymore.

As the group left the group meeting, Zoisite appeared in front of them and shot negative energy at them causing an explosion to happen and the entire group splitting up as they flew in the air because of the impact of the explosion. As they all flew, you could hear one after the other transform.

"Jupiter Princess Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

"Venus Princess Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

"Fighter Star Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

"Healer Star Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

"Maker Star Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

"Pluto Princess Planet Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

"Moon Prism Power!" (Mini-Moon's Transformation. Sorry, I've been leaving her out for a good portion of this story.)

"Moon Eternal Princess Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

As they all landed on the ground, all of them got up and started attacking towards Zoisite.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Zoisite dodged the attack.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Zoisite dodged that attack too.

The Starlights started to combine their attacks again, hoping this time they land a hit.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

Zoisite once again disappeared and reappeared behind them, getting ready to aim discs at them.

Serenity this time decided to negate the attack. Getting out the Millenium Silver Crystal from her tiara, she shouted "Moon Millenium Silver Crystal Illuminate!" The light from the Crystal started to pulsate.

Discs immediately shot out, 3 pairs of them heading straight for the three Starlights. As Serenity's crystal's light shot out from the crystal itself and hit the discs, the discs this time kept going.

Pluto, seeing all of this go down, immediately used her Garnet Rod. Time stopped, and the only ones who could move were the Starlights. The Starlights looked around and Fighter said "What's going on?" Sailor Pluto said "I've stopped time briefly, hurry and get out—" Suddenly Pluto's power stopped working, and the discs hit all of the Starlights, causing three bright yellow Star Seeds to come out. Zoisite gathered all three and disappeared.

Serenity and friends immediately went to the Starlights. Serenity said "Fighter…Maker…Healer…why?! Please…please say that there's a way you guys can still fight on!" Serenity started to be filled with tears again. Fighter looked at Serenity and said "Princess Serenity…we came back to Earth because we wanted to help you. We love you, everyone loves you. You've inspired us to always be the best at anything we do. I only hope in the next life…" Fighter started to cry a little too "In the next life…I can be just as strong as you are." Maker then cried and said "I'm afraid I don't have anything smart to say this time around. Scouts, this is your biggest challenge yet. Don't let your losses get the best of you. Learn from your mistakes. Life is too short to mourn over the loss of someone…" Healer then cried and said "I will miss you all terribly. I love each and every one of you, and that is a promise!" Jupiter then looked up at the sky and said "SHOW YOURSELF CHAOS, SHOW YOURSELF!"

Venus then said "Wait…Pluto, when time was stopped, I happen to see you stop it, but then some outside force caused time to continue. What happened exactly?" Pluto said "I felt Chaos stop my attack….and yet, she didn't seem to appear. I think what's going on is, Chaos has been spreading so thickly throughout the universe, that the powers that was given to us are also starting to wear away. I think we need to meetup with Luna, Artemis, and Diane to see what they've found."

Princess Kakyuu saw that Sailor Black Hole's Star Seed was about to fade. Princess Kakyuu then summoned Jeeves and spoke "Jeeves, I'm afraid the time has come to part ways. Remember, no one is to know about my power being equal to that of the Millenium Silver Crystal and no one is to know about my mission. This is imperative. If that same person comes back asking for more answers, you are to lead my army and stop him at all costs. The plans have been set into motion. The battle of ages will finally be put to rest. The only thing I can rely on now is fate, but if the future reads true, Princess Serenity will save the Universe. I must go now without a moments rest. Goodbye Jeeves!" Jeeves said "Goodbye Princess Kakyuu, and if this is our last goodbye, it has been an honor being your royal servant." Princess Kakyuu smiled but then started to float and flew away from her home planet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Savior Comes: Sailor Black Hole's Star Seed is Saved!

Chaos smiled really big. Chaos said "Zoisite, you did wonderfully! 3 whole Star Seeds in one fell swoop. Not only did you get 3 Star Seeds in one shot, but we've confused our enemy even more. Now give them to me, so I may become more solid." Zoisite threw the 3 Star Seeds, and Chaos gulped down every single one, becoming even more solid. Chaos then said "We're just a few Scouts away from getting Princess Serenity's prized possession, the Millenium Silver Crystal. However, I need you to double your efforts. I want to get the Millenium Silver Crystal soon. I grow impatient, and the more time we allow our enemies to survive, the more time we're giving them to hurt us horribly. Go now Zoisite and see if you can't capture all of the remaining Scouts!"

Once again, Usagi had the same dream. As she lay helpless on the floor, the same feminine silhouette appeared before her, with a frozen Chaos above them. Usagi said "Please…you've been trying to help me and contact me, please, tell me, who are you?!" The silhouette responded saying "I'm sorry, however, time is running short and my power won't last very long, so therefore who I am doesn't matter. However, the key to defeating Chaos is you're going to need another Sailor Scout's help." Usagi said "What? Another Sailor Scout's help? What do you mean? I only know of the Scouts in our group, unless you're implying…wait…you're not saying…" The silhouette said "Yes…you will need the help of Sailor Black Hole if you are to defeat Chaos." Usagi said "But why? She hasn't shown up lately, but last time I checked she was serving the enemy." The silhouette said "Yes, but she isn't anymore. However, she is in deep trouble. Her life force is slipping away. Chaos almost has her Star Seed. But there's one more thing you're going to need to defeat Chaos and that is-." Usagi said "You're breaking up again." The silhouette said "I know…so sorry Princess Serenity. I almost had enough time to tell you the other thing you need to defeat Chaos, but unfortunately my time is up. Please, whatever you do, don't give up. The trials ahead will be more burdensome, but don't give up. Use that strong heart that you have as your sword and shield. Just know that, everyone who is connected to you, will have a role to play in the destruction of the most powerful evil force in the Universe. Till next time."

Setsuna then had another dream. First she had a dream about a beautiful young maiden with long blonde hair, blowing yellow kisses. Then, a flower appeared, a pink tulip to be exact. Afterwards another heart appeared, but it was a pink crystal heart, extremely beautiful. And lastly, Pluto's Garnet Rod appeared. Zoisite then appeared and, with her negative energy, started getting rid of all the symbolistic items in Setsuna's dream, and Zoisite snagging all of the Star Seeds leftover.

Setsuna then woke up, frightened. Apparently the enemy this time around was going to do anything it took to get everyone's Star Seed, except Princess Serenity's. Setsuna was also extremely exhausted, as stopping time was not an easy task, and unfortunately she needed to rest. Not the best situation to be in, that's for sure. Setsuna however thought that if worse came to worse, she could attempt another Time Freeze, but, she wouldn't know how much longer it could stand, especially after what happened last time and being drained of energy. All Setsuna could do was hope for the best.

Sailor Black Hole was starting to fade slowly, and she could feel it. Her very life force slipping away. In a feeble attempt at trying to summon her Star Seed, she lay there, waiting for what seemed like, her inevitable end. Suddenly though, a bright light entered the room, and inside this light was a projection of Princess Kakyuu. Sailor Black Hole looked at her oddly, and said "Who are you?" Princess Kakyuu said "Someone who is willing to give you a second chance at life." Sailor Black Hole said "What do you mean?" Princess Kakyuu then reached into her pocket and got out Sailor Black Hole's Star Seed. Sailor Black Hole gasped, and then suddenly she felt alive again, and she became solid once more. Sailor Black Hole said "You saved me….but why?" Princess Kakyuu said "I saved you because, you have an important role to play in Chaos's defeat, but in order to do this, you must be willing to give your very life to Princess Serenity. If you don't, then Chaos will prevail." Sailor Black Hole was disgusted at this and said "That woman doesn't even know how to handle the Millenium Silver Crystal. Don't get me wrong, I do regret killing her friends, because I normally don't kill anything, but if I do, normally it's for a righteous cause. For a while I thought that by killing her friends I could obtain the Millenium Silver Crystal from Chaos, but she tricked me into thinking she had it all along. But I'm being serious, have you seen how she handles that thing? There've been too many instances where she almost lost it due to carelessness." Princess Kakyuu said "Look, I don't have enough time to continue talking like this. My question to you is simple, do you or do you not want Chaos to live?" Sailor Black Hole said "No, especially not after what she did to my planet. Not now, not ever!" Princess Kakyuu said "Then, in the final battle, you will agree to dying to save Princess Serenity, nothing more nothing less." Sailor Black Hole rolled her eyes but said "If this means my planet will be spared from her evil, then yes, I will agree to such a thing." Princess Kakyuu responded and said "Yes, your planet will be spared, I can guarantee it. As long as Chaos ceases to exist, everything she has destroyed will be reversed, and brought back to life. As long as the Millenium Silver Crystal exists, Chaos can never fully take control of the Universe." Sailor Black Hole said "Well…can I have my Star Seed back?" Princess Kakyuu said "What you are seeing and talking to is a projection of the real me. So therefore, your Star Seed I'm holding is just a projection of the real thing. I was the one who took your Star Seed before Chaos had her way with it. My next destination is where you're located, and then the final battle between good and evil will ensue! Until then, stay out of trouble please!" Sailor Black Hole said "Alright…alright…"

(Meanwhile at Minako's house again)

Luna spoke "We've finally managed to track down the enemy base." Setsuna said "Awesome…so this is good news correct?" Artemis said "Well…yes and no. Yes because we now know where it's at, but no because, the one thing that we can't be sure of is if we'll have a safe journey there or not." Minako said "What do you mean?" Luna said "Well, in order to get there safely, we'd have to do a Sailor Teleport, but since there's so much Chaos already in the Universe, we cannot guarantee the teleport will be a success." Makato said "Well, I'm done with this Chaos. We can't just sit here and idle by. I'm ready to crush her skull so out she'll rue the day she did this to us!" Setsuna then said "Then we haven't a moment to loose, let's get outside really quick and do this!"

Everyone, including Luna and Artemis came out and held hands, while Luna and Artemis just stood inside the circle. Everyone focused their energy on the enemy base, and they all started to say "Sailor Tel—" Then an explosion happened where they were at. Zoisite was near. Zoisite then said "The rest of you are all mine!" Zoisite started aiming her negative energy at Pluto, aimed one of her arms with a bracelet on, and shot 2 black discs out.

As this was going on, everyone started transforming.

"Jupiter Princess Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

"Venus Princess Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Moon Eternal Princess Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

Pluto, on the other hand, had her Star Seed stolen from Zoisite.

Jupiter then said "Oh I don't think so Zoisite! Jupiter Thunderstorm Smash!" Clouds got darker, and thunder filled the area, and Jupiter aimed all of the thunder at Zoisite. Zoisite disappeared, reappeared behind Jupiter and shot discs at her.

Venus then said "You're going down! Venus Romantic Kiss!" She blew a kiss , but Zoisite used her negative energy to negate her attack. She then took Jupiter's Star Seed next. Zoisite then hurt Venus with more negative energy.

Mini Moon, while on Pegasus, flew above Zoisite and said "Oh yeah!? Try dodging the power of a Crystal!" Pegasus shot a beam of light from his horn, and Zoisite made a negative shield, and the beam just shot off of the shield. Zoisite shot discs at Venus, and got her Star Seed next.

Zoisite then flew where Pegasus and Mini Moon was at. Zoisite aimed and fired two more discs toward Mini Moon. Mini Moon tried out running them with Pegasus, but not even the speed of the discs could be outrun by Pegasus, and Pegasus eventually got tired and Mini Moon's Star Seed was snagged by Zoisite as well.

Zoisite then looked at the last person, Princess Serenity. Zoisite said "Now all I need is your Star Seed, and I'm sure to get a raise from Master Chaos."

Princess Serenity looked intensely at Zoisite and said "Over my dead body!" Readying the Millenium Silver Crystal she said the words "Moon Millenium –" Zoisite disappeared, and it was too late for her to die.

Princess Serenity then went to Pluto first, crying and saying "No…no, I have to have you here. You're the only one who can tell me if I'm going to actually die or not, plus, you're the only Outer who cares about us deeply. Please..don't go." Pluto then said "Serenity, it's ok. I've always thought our Princess was the best. The Millenium Silver Crystal could not have picked a better woman for our Princess. You do so well, and the best part is, you have a very kind and caring heart. You'll do alright…I know you will." Pluto then faded and Serenity cried and cried, she didn't want this, she never asked for this.

She then went to Jupiter saying "Please…I need you. I need someone who's strong! I can't do this on my own, and you're one of the strongest people we have on the team." Jupiter then turned and said "Serenity, don't worry…I may just be a Star Seed now, but you know me. I'll still fight…even if it means right now I can't fight, as a Star Seed, I'm sure there's some way I can still fight." Serenity smiled as she cried and she said "Jupiter…always a good friend, especially when I need the strength to carry on." Jupiter said "I love you Serenity…you'll be with me when I'm a Star Seed, I know you will." Jupiter faded, making Serenity cry more and more.

She went to Venus and said "One of my best soldiers is down for the count. You're so kind and nice all the time Venus. You're the heart of our team, if I loose you, our morale will go down." Venus said "No it won't, we already have a strong leader looking at me right now. I may be the Soldier of Love and Beauty, but I'm nothing compared to you Serenity." Serenity then said, crying even more "I need you….I need you Venus…." Venus said "No...you don't need me. All you need is yourself. I love you Serenity. I hope to see you brighter than ever in the next life."

And lastly, Mini Moon, and Serenity cried the most with her. Serenity said "My beautiful future daughter…how could I do this to you? I'm so irresponsible, I'm so sorry…I've failed you as a future Mom." Mini Moon then said "No you didn't, Mommy I still love you." Serenity smiled as she cried and said "Oh Mini Moon…I love you too sweetheart." Mini Moon said "I'm sorry when I was on this Earth for the first time I gave you so much trouble. I regret that. But just know that you'll always be the best Mom in the world!" Mini Moon then sighed and disappeared. Serenity then cried more and said "NO NO! PLEASE PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE MINI-MOON….PLEASE! GOD NO!"

Serenity then knelt down, crying alone. No one was left…no one… All because she was the Princess did they fight for her. She felt so useless now. Serenity then started to head back home….blaming the deaths of her friends on herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Final Showdown Part 1

Usagi had the same dream again, but once again with a different ending. Again however, the same feminine silhouette appeared, so unfortunately she still had no idea who she was talking to. The silhouette started "Hello again Princess Serenity. I'm here to finally give you the last piece of the puzzle to defeat Chaos. To refresh your memory, remember, you must get the help of Sailor Black Hole. But the next part to this is, you must also get help from me." Princess Serenity said "What must I do?!" The silhouette said "Don't-….oh no…not again." Princess Serenity said "Please…don't leave me here in the dark. I must know what to do! Please!" The silhouette said "I'm sorry….it's Chaos….there's too much of it…I just don't have enough power to tell you." The silhouette went away and Princess Serenity cried out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Usagi then woke up and cried. Luna looked at her with sympathetic eyes and said "Oh sweetheart, don't cry…" Usagi then said "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to save the universe from complete and utter destruction." Luna then said "For once I think I agree with you on this one." Usagi said "I just…how did I let all of those good people die?" Luna looked at her and said "You didn't. You fought very admirably Usagi, and that's all anyone can ask of you." Usagi then said "I know I have to defeat her, and I know every single person from every single planet is counting on me, but this is so hard for me… Even in a past life I wasn't successful, who's to say I will in this life?" Luna said "There's always room for second chances. You were given a second chance…you can do this. Every single time the world needed you, you always won, sometimes by the skin of your teeth, but you've always won, and you can do it again! And after this…peace will reign everywhere, because the source of all of this pain and destruction is Chaos." Usagi then wiped her tears and said "You're right Luna…I have to be strong, for my friends and for the entire Universe! I've got to show them I can do this!" Luna smiled and said "That's the Usagi I know!"

Nephrite went to the spring and found nothing. Upset by this, he immediately set course for the Castle again. However, when he got near it, he noticed a bunch of Starlights gathered near the entrance to the Castle.

Jeeves spoke "I see you've come back…" Nephrite said "Correct…may I speak with your Princess once more?" Jeeves said "Sorry…but we have been given orders to kill you from her. She has reason to believe that you are not one of us." Nephrite said "But that's ridiculous…" Suddenly all the Starlights got into attack formation. Nephrite then laughed and said "You found me out." He then changed back into his Dark Kingdom attire. Nephrite then said "Just try to kill me, I bet you can't!" Nephrite then flew in the air, raised up his bracelets, and let out a ton of disks. Each one hit their respective targets, but more Starlights came. Nephrite then gathered the Star Seeds he got and disappeared from the planet.

Chaos laughed and said "Zoisite, you have served me very very well. This time you've managed to acquire even more Star Seeds. Give them to me so I may become full." She ate the rest of the Star Seeds and became completely solid. Chaos then said "Finally, my true form is here. Now all I need is the Millenium Silver Crystal, and then I can have the entire Universe to myself! The True Star Seed will soon be mine! However, we must not let our guard down. I'm sure the last remaining Sailor Soldier, or I guess I should say the last remaining Princess, is sure to come to our domain. We must get everything prepared. Everyone that I have resurrected, COME FORTH!" Nothing happened. Chaos said again "I repeat, come forth my resurrected minions!" Nothing happened again. Chaos then said "Guards!" Shadowy figures appeared and said "Yes Master Chaos." Chaos said "I want you to check the resurrection rooms. I seem to be missing my whole army. Also, check other rooms as well. Something really odd is going on around here and I demand to know what has happened to my generals." "It was me CHAOS!" Chaos turned around, and sure enough, Sailor Black Hole stood there, ready to fight till the death. Chaos cackled and said "Ah…so the traitor decides to reveal his deeds. So you got rid of all of my generals?" Sailor Black Hole said "I did more than that, I also took out a pretty big chunk of your Star Seeds in that one room too." Chaos smiled and said "I have no more need for normal everyday Star Seeds. I have everything I need, and some of that I can thank you for. And now, since I'm near full power, I can probably get rid of you." Sailor Black Hole looked at her with disgust and said "IT'S ON!"

(Meanwhile on Earth)

"Moon Eternal Princess Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!"

Usagi turned into Princess Serenity once again. Luna then asked one more time "Are you sure you're up for this?" Serenity looked at her and said "At this point, I really don't know, but I've got to try!"

Serenity then closed her eyes and said "Millenium Silver Crystal! I wish I was teleported to Chaos's stronghold!" The Silver Crystal then started to glow and so did Princess Serenity's body. She then flew like a shooting star away from Earth and toward the Andromeda Galaxy. Luna then said "Save us Serenity!"

(Meanwhile somewhere in space)

Princess Kakyuu was flying as well towards the Andromeda Galaxy, even though she was a long ways away from it. She kept thinking _I must get to Chaos as soon as possible. The stage is now set. The final showdown will happen, I just hope I can make it there on time. Without me, she's doomed. Princess Serenity, if you make it there before I do, please be patient. Help is on the way, I just need more time…._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Final Showdown Part 2

Serenity neared the planet where her enemy Chaos was. As she began her descent…her teleportation started to give out and she dropped from the sky and onto the ground. Serenity got up and said "Ow…..that aches…" She dusted herself off and took a look at the planet. It was kind of small, the planet itself was very dark and all you could see were ominous clouds, and lightening bolts everywhere. Serenity thought to herself _Great….the final battle will happen in the middle of a storm. Wonderful…._ Serenity then made her way to the floating castle, scanning the area to make sure no surprise attack came her way.

(Meanwhile, inside the castle)

Sailor Black Hole was thrown up against a wall by Chaos, being choked invisibly by her might. Chaos said "Why are you still living?! I thought I invaded your puny planet and at any moment your Star Seed would cease to exist." Sailor Black Hole said "Well…I had help…" Chaos said "WHAT?! From who?" Sailor Black Hole said "Honestly I don't know, but now, I can't be killed. I'm once again immortal….heheh!" Chaos then threw her against another wall, releasing her grip on her. Chaos then said "Well, you're right about one thing, I may not be able to kill you…" Chaos had black discs appear in her hands "However, I can weaken you to the point where you're unconscious, possibly in a coma….hahahahahahahaha!" She threw the black discs at Black Hole, and Black Hole screamed. A big pain shot through her whole body, almost equal to the amount of pain she experienced when her Star Seed was fading. The pain went away but Black Hole fell to the ground. Chaos then readied two more black discs and shot them again at Black Hole, with Black Hole screaming bloody murder.

Princess Serenity heard Sailor Black Hole and knew something horrible was happening in that castle. She ran as quick as she could in the very rocky landscape. The landscape was very barren, no grass to be found. However, Princess Serenity stopped. She heard something move behind her, then something else moved in front of her. It was so dark on this planet that the only way to see something was when it thundered. Princess Serenity said "Millenium Silver Crystal! Please Illuminate anything within a 3 mile radius!" The crystal shot it's holy light all around Serenity, revealing a ton of shadowy figures. Princess Serenity said "Oh boy…." One shadow started in on her, but she side-stepped and dodged the attack. Serenity then said "Moon Twilight Flash!" The crescent moon on her forehead created a beam of light and she shot it at all the moving shadows. After that, everything seemed to be in the clear, but more shadows came by. "Moon Twilight Flash!" She destroyed the next batch of shadows, but it seemed like for every one shadow she destroyed, 2 more shadows took its place. She decided that this place is gonna need a little more light. She then shouted "Millenium Silver Crystal! I wish that every shadow that is on the surface of this planet be extinguished." The Millenium Silver Crystal then grew extremely bright and a dome of light grew from the Crystal and stretched all across the planet's surface.

(Meanwhile on the inside of the castle)

Through the windows a faint light shined in the castle. Chaos shielded her red eyes and said "What is that light?! This shine….WAIT! It's here! Finally, the item I've been seeking is here! Zoisite!" Zoisite appeared and said "Yes Master Chaos?" Chaos said "I need you to prepare our gift to our Princess. Make sure she's welcome!" Zoisite smiled and said "Yes Master, as you wish."

(On the surface of the planet)

Princess Serenity quickly ran. Who knows how many real shadows there were on this planet, but she had no time to loose. She had to get inside that castle. As she finally reached the castle, her next goal was to somehow reach the entrance doors. The castle was floating after all. She then said "Millenium Silver Crystal! I wish there was a path made to the doors of the castle!" A nice holy light came from the crystal and made a beautiful glowing path that extended from the ground to the entrance of the castle. Princess Serenity quickly ran to the entrance and opened up the doors. As she opened the doors, it was very quiet and spooky. She heard a crackle but noticed outside it was only the booming thunder. She then walked in and the door slammed shut on her. Behind her was Zoisite who grinned. Princess Serenity then said "You're messing with the wrong girl!" Zoisite said "Oh, don't be startled Princess, we have a present for you." Zoisite snapped her fingers and out from the shadows came a person who was chained up to a wall. Princess Serenity looked and upon further inspection realized it was Darien! Princess Serenity said "NO! What have you done?!" Zoisite said "What? You don't know? Wow…your friends must really know how to keep a secret from you. After I took the 3 Starlights Star Seeds, Sailor Pluto decided to inform your beau about what has been happening. Of course, your beau insisted he be teleported to Chaos's stronghold. I have to admit, he was quite strong, but very easy to take down compared to the average Sailor Scout. I have yet to get his Star Seed, but Chaos thought it would be interesting to see your reaction when I take his Star Seed in front of you." Princess Serenity said "You know what I'm capable of, and if you value your life, you know that doing that will be the end of you!" Zoisite just smiled and said "It doesn't matter hahahahahaha! I don't value life period, not even my own. I live to serve my master and no one else." Princess Serenity then looked at her with empathy and said "And why? Zoisite, have you ever considered to live a beautiful life? Life is beautiful, it's wonderful! Sure, not every day is a piece of cake, there are crimes that are committed probably every hour of every day, but it can be full of laughter, fun, and ultimately happiness, but you've got to be willing to embrace life every second, even if it means taking a blow now and then." Zoisite then said "That's ridiculous….there's 2 things that happen in this life. You live and you die…that's it. Whoever taught you this foolishness is stupid. Lemme make this easier for you to understand, you had a past life, and died in that life, and have been reborn multiple times. You've fought practically the same fight every single time, maybe in a different way, but the same battle still persists. Give it up already. Evil can only be warded off, but it can never be eliminated. Anyone with a brain can figure that out." Princess Serenity said "Yes, you're right. I've battled many battles, probably more than that of the normal person, and yes I've died many times and have been reborn many times. I've seen practically everything there is to see, and have lived to tell the tale, but why is it that I keep fighting and keep going when evil will always be here? That's simple, it's because I love everything. I do. I truly love life. I love this Universe, it's so beautiful. Just the formations of the stars and the different constellations to something very basic like grass on Earth, all of it is truly beautiful. Yes, there are many times when I wanted and yearned for a normal life, but when you're a Princess, life is anything but normal, but that doesn't mean it has to be complicated. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see that your life is being run by a thing that doesn't have one nice bone in its entire body?" Suddenly, Zoisite's bracelets started to disappear and reappear. Zoisite then said "That's….so beautiful….you fight everyday, and yet, you love everything about life. I've never heard anything so…beautiful before in my life. My life has been dedicated to just serving people, and doing horrible and terrible things, but never before have I thought about embracing the beauty that is all around me. I've just been so alone….and I feel alone most of the time. But, to have someone love me, even though I've taken a good chunk of your friends very lives away, it just…touches me." Princess Serenity said "Well…unfortunately Zoisite, I can't heal the pain that lives in your heart with my Millenium Silver Crystal, but I can be a friend to you. Just join my side, and I will sit down and listen to everything you have to say. You're not an evil man, you never was. You're a handsome young man who has a lot to offer the world. You don't want to harm my future husband….you never did. You just want to feel loved…and isn't that what anyone wants?" Zoisite hung his head low and said "Yes! Yes, I just want to be recognized….is all…" The bracelets were almost completely off of Zoisite. Princess Serenity then said "It's ok…here, take my hand…we can cry together…it's ok!" Zoisite reached for Serenity's hand when all of a sudden Chaos said "ZOISITE!" Zoisite's bracelets became solid again. Princess Serenity said "No Zoisite…don't let her control you! You can fight this! I believe in you!" Zoisite said "But she'll kill me if I don't do what she wants." Chaos then said "Zoisite…what are you doing?! Do the evil deed already….kill loverboy over there! Oh…but before you do, Princess Serenity, I have a little gift to give you first!"

She then threw Black Hole on the ground. Sailor Black Hole looked at Serenity and said "About time you came here…." Princess Serenity said "Sailor Black Hole! You're ok! Oh thank goodness!" Sailor Black Hole, while weak, looked at Serenity oddly and said "You're concerned about my condition? I killed people that you loved….and you're being nice to me?" Princess Serenity said "Yes…as one Sailor Scout to another…we have to be nice! Especially now...haha!" Sailor Black Hole said "Wow…that's different…I still don't believe you should be carrying the Millenium Silver Crystal though." Serenity then rolled her eyes, smiled and said "Fair enough…"

Chaos then said "ENOUGH! Zoisite…do as I told you to and take away Darian's Star Seed!" Zoisite lost life in her eyes and said "Must kill Darian….must make Chaos proud!" Princess Serenity said "NO! Zoisite please don't! Just take my hand! We can defeat Chaos together!" Zoisite had life return back to her, and said "I dunno what to do….I, what should I do?!" Chaos said "You INSIGNIFICANT FOOL!" Disks appeared in Chaos hands and she flung them at Zoisite. Zoisite was attacked by them and she screamed bloody murder. And out came her Star Seed, and it dulled." Chaos then ate it, and said "Whew….that Star Seed was a little spicy for my taste." Princess Serenity went to the disappearing Zoisite and cried and said "Zoisite…oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry…tell me what I need to do! Please…what should I do?! I love you so much!" Zoisite then looked at Serenity and said "Save the Universe…that's all I want. You've shown me what true love and what true compassion is all about. You're the only friend I've ever had….it's up to you now…." Zoisite then disappeared and Serenity cried more….sobbing with a small puddle forming where Zoisite's lifeless body once was.

Chaos then laughed very hard and went over to Darien, summoned a disk, and stuck it in him, and out came Dariens extremely bright and Golden Star Seed, the Star Seed of Earth. Chaos then took the Star Seed and gulped it down, with Darien starting to fade in and out. Serenity then quickly ran and retrieved Darian's Star Seed and cradled it in her arms saying "THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU DO THIS TO ONE OF MY FRIENDS YOU EVIL FIEND!"

Chaos said "Oh? Is that so? You know, after studying you for many years I think I've finally found your true weakness. Your weakness is love my dear." Serenity looked her in the eyes with anger and said "No it's not. Love is the strongest thing in the world, it's what keeps the world turning…or at least that's what Ami says, and she's smart" she then wiped a few tears as she said this and as she said this Chaos just giggled and said "Ami doesn't think that…you should know that all of your friends Star Seeds are inside of me and since I house your friend's essences, I also have exclusive access to all of their memories, thoughts, and feelings. Ami always thought you were stupid Serenity. I mean, let's face some cold hard facts, she was always at the top of her class, while you Serenity were always failing school." Serenity cried a little more and said "That's not true…" Chaos said "Oh…but it is. Hahahahaha…..let's take a look at what your friends really thought about you. Let's go to Makato next. Makato was always the strongest one in the group, and was always covering for you when you were dodging attacks. Is this not true?" Princess Serenity said "Well…she's strong, but you're just trying to make me go against my friends and I'm not going to do this." Chaos just cackled and said "Who knew that seeing you suffer would be way more fun than trying to steal your Star Seed. Here's something I bet you weren't expecting, but, Minako the Sailor Scout of Love and Beauty, always thought you had a really odd way sometimes of showing your love to people." Princess Serenity then said "That…wait….what?!" Chaos said "It's true…she didn't like the fact that you talked badly about your brother, or that you would but heads with Rei so much." Princess Serenity said "No…no, you're just trying to mess with my head. My friends would never let me down." Princess Serenity then returned Darian's Star Seed and Darian said "Usagi….is that you?" Serenity then smiled and broke into tears, this time tears of joy. She then hugged him as he hung on the wall and she said "I'm gonna get you out of this mess, I promise, but first, I gotta defeat Chaos…then we'll get you off these chains."

Chaos then said "Oh, so you wish to battle me? Ok…I guess I need more laughs. Killing you's gonna be a piece of cake, especially since now my disk's are powerful enough to withstand an attack from your Millenium Silver Crystal." Serenity then said "Oh no….I forgot about that. Well, I may not be able to stop your disk's, but I know there's a way to defeat you, I just know it!" Chaos then said "Then try to stop me." She summoned two more discs and threw them towards her. Serenity was about to get out her Crystal when suddenly Sailor Black Hole went in front of Serenity and was shot. Black Hole was in serious pain….and fell to the ground. Serenity then said "No! NO, please…don't die on me." Black Hole then looked at her and said "Oh calm down already….don't worry. She can't kill me. My Star Seed is safe with someone else. The only thing she can do to me is put me in a really bad coma…..I just have to ensure your survival." Princess Serenity said "No, your survival is more important, especially since we both want Chaos gone. I need your help in defeating her, but I dunno how." Sailor Black Hole looked at Serenity and said "Guess this makes two of us." Chaos then said "Screw trying to take you down with my discs, since you have a punching bag guarding you. So instead, let's see you squeam." Chaos then held her arms out and darkness came out of it. Serenity then held out her Millenium Silver Crystal and said "Moon Millenium Silver Crystal Illuminate!" A holy light pulsated from mighty Crystal, and shot right through Chaos's darkness, flinging her back, and the pressure of the light that hit her chest was so big that the Star Seeds of all the Sailor Scouts came out of her making her a helpless looking shadowy figure. Then all at once every Sailor Scout appeared before Princess Serenity and she said "YOU GUYS! YOU'RE ALL OK! OH THANK GOD!" And all the scouts said "Princess Serenity!" They all huddled and hugged eachother. Chaos however laughed and said "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…you thought you could defeat me with a small little beam of light from that dinky Crystal of yours. Think again!" Chaos then covered the room with nothing but her darkness and as she did, multiple disks flew out of her attacking each Scout and having all the Star Seeds come out again. As each disk hit, Serenity, this time instead of crying, immediately ran and said "STOP DOING THIS YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" She ran towards where Chaos was herself and aimed for her face and tried to punch her, but missed….apparently she appeared in another part of the room. Serenity then got out her Crystal and said "Moon Millenium Silver Crystal Illuminate!" And she then directed small beams of light to try to bounce the discs off and keep them away, but the disks just tore right through the light hitting each one without fail, then the darkness engulfed all the Star Seeds and Chaos was solid once more. Chaos then laughed and said "I'm afraid Miss Serenity your Crystal, while powerful, wasn't powerful enough. I've outdone once again! Now, give me your CRYSTAL!" She held out her arms and darkness came out of her hands aiming for Serenity. Serenity immediately flung her crystal out in front of her and made a holy light surround her and she tried to pierce through the darkness, but the darkness was stronger this time. Chaos was putting her entire being into this attack. Serenity then put her entire being and realized the crystal started to crack. Serenity then came to another realization….this was a repeat of her dream….but unfortunately, she never got the entire message. It was now or never. Either she would win and be victorious, or loose and have the whole Universe bow down to the likes of Chaos. Serenity then thought as her crystal slowly cracked _I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! MINAKO, MAKATO, MINI-USAGI, REI, AMI, SETSUNA, HARUKA, MICHIRU, DARIEN, HOTARU, STAR MAKER, STAR HEALER, STAR FIGHTER, BLACK HOLE, AND STRANGE LADY WHO KEPT APPEARING IN MY DREAMS, I HAVE FAILED YOU ALL! PLEASE KNOW I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING, BUT I'VE ULTIMATELY FAILED! _The ground beneath both Serenity and Chaos started to bust open, the two forces being pit against eachother was tearing the castle apart. Black Hole limped towards Darien….hoping she could at least unchain him from the wall, but a piece of brick from the ceiling fell and hit Black Hole, knocking her unconscious. Serenity continued and her whole Crystal by now was filled with cracks. Chaos then laughed and said "You're going down Miss Serenity!" Then Serenity's greatest fear happened right before her eyes. Her crystal broke, the light around her went away, and the very life in her eyes left as well, and there she lay, on the ground slowly fading into nothingness. Chaos laughed and said "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE UNIVERSE IS FINALLY MINE! ALL WILL BOW TO ME MISS SERENITY! YOUR EMPIRE SHALL CRUMBLE BENEATH MY VERY FEET!"

Then, all of a sudden, a bright light burst and came from underneath Chaos, and as it did, everything suddenly stopped. Princess Kakyuu appeared and with a little bit of her power, brought back the Millenium Silver Crystal and as she did, Princess Serenity's body slowly faded back, but the Silver Crystal still had cracks in it, which was why Serenity was still fading in and out. Serenity then looked at the bright light in front of her and she said "Oh my gosh…you're….YOU'RE THAT PRINCESS!" Princess Kakyuu laughed a little bit and said "Yes…I'm that Princess. Hello Princess Serenity, my name is Princess Kakyuu. It's an honor to meet with you again." As Princess Kakyuu and Serenity talked, Serenity started to become more solid, her crystal becoming more fuller, and strength started to return to Serenity as they talked. Serenity said "You saved me. Thank you so much Princess Kakyuu!" Princess Kakyuu said "I had to. You're our last hope. But finally, after many failed attempts, I can now give you the ultimate secret to defeating Chaos. However, before I can do that, I must fulfil a request that was given to me as a young Princess. The story I'm about to tell you has been lost for years, but now, you will finally know the truth. The story is called "The tale of two Crystals."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Tale of Two Crystals and The Final Showdown Part 3

Note*: I apologize for lack of a better title. I didn't know how to really name this Chapter properly, since both are imperative to the story. But here you are, the conclusion!

Princess Kakyuu began her story "Long ago, back before the tale you were told about your Kingdom, when the Universe was still very young, there were 12 Zodiac rulers, each with a different part of the Universe that they controlled. Aries, the bravest ruler, ruled over galaxies with people who showed courage and strength. Taurus, the hot-headed ruler, ruled over galaxies with people who were very hot-headed and ill-tempered. Gemini, the intelligent ruler, ruled over galaxies with people who had a thirst for knowledge. Cancer, the sensitive ruler, ruled over galaxies with people who were weak and were sensitive to the needs of others. Leo, the ruler with the mightiest presence, ruled over galaxies that had other rulers like Kings and Queens, and people who had such a charism about them that others were naturally drawn to them. Virgo, the perfect ruler, ruled over galaxies with people who were natural perfectionists. Libra, the fair ruler, ruled over galaxies with people who were all about balance. Scorpio, the persistent ruler, ruled over galaxies with people who had a will to seek the truth and to keep going till death came over them. Sagittarius, the free-spirited ruler, ruled over galaxies with people who embraced life with all of it's struggles and it's good qualities. Capricorn, the cautious ruler, ruled over galaxies with people who had goals to reach the highest a person can get, while being very careful and not take risks that would prevent them from obtaining their ultimate goals. Aquarius, the friendly ruler, ruled over galaxies where wars were non-existant, and everyone got along. Pisces, the ruler of dreams, ruled over galaxies where dreamers and inventive thinkers dwelled, inspiring the Universe with their imaginations. These were our first ancestors, the first guardians of the Universe. Each ruler, while different and disagreed on a myriad of issues, did however agree on one thing. When it came to issues regarding the Universe as a whole, they would hold a meeting to discuss and sort through the issues. If there were criminals that were becoming a Universal problem, they would hold a Universal court and put them on trial. However, these things rarely ever happened, because as long as these rulers were alive, things were always kept in a very orderly fashion.

However, as long as there is good in the world, there is also evil in the world. And even though things were always kept in order, there was evil growing behind the scenes. Particularly in the region where Taurus ruled, there was a woman who found a secret to gaining power. This power was called "The Forbidden Arts" and was Forbidden for a good reason. You see, for as long as the Universe existed, there was always this thing that most people refer to as Dark Matter that have existed since the very Universe was created. This Dark Matter was evil, and since it was evil was kept in the atmosphere of most planets, and wasn't allowed to touch the surface of planets. But, this woman one day was searching through a library full of old books, and one of them was a spellbook labeled "The Forbidden Arts." The book claimed that by using the amount of Dark Matter in a given atmosphere, one can use it as a sort of power source to gain anything one desired, whether it be fame, fortune, anything. What the book didn't say was the side-effects that came with holding this kind of power. What ended up happening eventually was, she became so powerful that she became one with Dark Matter, and became Dark Matter itself. Upset by this, she used this power and started going planet to planet, starting wars upon wars. The rulers began to recognize something wasn't right as their galaxies started to fall apart, and actually began to become afraid of this one woman, because of the amount of power she was gaining. Afraid of what this woman would do, all of the rulers combined their powers to form a Crystal called The Millenium Silver Pure Heart Crystal. This Crystal was the most purest and most beautiful object in the entire Universe. It was priceless. Using the power of this Crystal they fought this woman, who named herself Chaos, and using the power of this Crystal, they thought they defeated her. However, just to be safe they did extensive research on how this one person got her power. After realizing that most of her power came from Dark Matter, something that would never go away no matter how many times they would try to kill it off, they knew that at any moment she would come back, and everytime she would, she would become more powerful. After doing more research, they realized that The Millenium Silver Pure Heart Crystal was the only thing that could possibly and completely annihilate her, but it was a little more complicated than that. It would take the combined powers of them 12 to defeat her for good. However, they also knew that, this woman was very smart, and so they layed out a plan. They split The Millenium Silver Pure Heart Crystal into two crystals, one being The Millenium Silver Crystal, and the other being The Pure Heart Crystal. Each Crystal had different properties that made them extremely powerful. The Millenium Silver Crystal's had the best offense. It was created to be the strongest weapon in the entire Universe. However, its defensive capabilities were not so great, which was why when you tried to defeat Chaos your Crystal was able to crack so easily. The Pure Heart Crystal, on the other hand, was made to have the best defensive capabilities and was able to withstand any given attack, regardless of how powerful the attack was. However, it's offensive capabilities were poor, and could not penetrate any sort of defense. The Crystals were made this way to complement eachother should they ever come in contact with one another again. However, they still were concerned, because they didn't want just anyone to use these Crystals, so what they decided to do was to make the crystals create 2 people, each person would be able to use the power of these Crystals to their fullest. The person that The Millenium Silver Crystal created as its master was Queen Selene. And the person that The Pure Heart Crystal created as its master was my Mother, Queen Romanov. Them both were then assigned to control kingdoms very far away from eachother, for both held extremely powerful items, and the farther away they were from eachother, the harder it would be for Chaos to try to find these items. However, the 12 rulers were still very scared that this woman would try to find them and somehow be able to capture their essences so then when she did find the whereabouts of these 2 items, she could harnass it's amazing power. So, what they decided to do is each one, giving up their lives, decided to put a small portion of themselves into Sailor Guardians that would protect planets and galaxies across the entire Universe.

And finally the end of my story concludes with this. When Chaos invaded my Mother's home country, she was able to engrain her life force, or The Pure Heart Crystal, into me and made sure I was safely transported to a planet she knew would raise me to be a fine young princess. Before she faded away into nothingness, she made me promise her to tell this story to the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. She told me that this legend would be lost as time went on, and that in order to bring eternal order to the Universe, the Moon Princess must know of this lost story."

Princess Serenity looked at her and said "Wow…that's crazy…." And Princess Kakyuu, still radiating light from within her said "And now, it is finally time to reveal to you the secret to defeating Chaos." Princess Kakyuu brought out her Pure Heart Crystal. It was a beautiful ruby red, heart-shaped Crystal. Princess Kakyuu said "What must happen is a girl with the most purest heart of all would be the Universe's savior. What needs to happen is I must combine my crystal with yours to once again reassemble The Millenium Silver Pure Heart Crystal, but this alone will not be enough to defeat Chaos. The very first thing we must do is retrieve back all the Star Seeds of your friends out of Chaos. Since I have halted Chaos's attack, you have plenty of time. Do it Princess Serenity!" Princess Serenity nodded her head, picked up her Millenium Silver Crystal from the ground and said "Moon Millenium Silver Crystal Illuminate!" And she shot a beam of light at Chaos once again and out came all of the Star Seeds of her friends. Princess Kakyuu then said "This is the part that I hate to talk about, but, your friends must be willing to give up their very essences to your Millenium Silver Crystal." Princess Serenity looked at her oddly and said "Why?! I don't understand." "It's ok Serenity." Princess Serenity looked around and said "Mars? Is that you?" As she looked around, she saw all her friends floating around her, only seeing their beautiful souls. Venus said "Yes, it's ok. We're your friends Serenity. We want to help you!" Princess Serenity said "But, you have to give up your very lives….don't you want to live?!" Jupiter said "Yes, but we want this bitch to be gone. She's so much evil, and at this point, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to take this broad down." Princess Serenity said "Thank you…everyone, from the bottom of my heart, you all mean so much to me, and since I've been given a second chance to fight, I promise, your lives will not be in vain." Mars then said "Even though I know I'm a way better leader than you'll ever be, you'll still always be one of my best friends." Mars disappeared and her Star Seed turned into a small beam of light and went inside The Millenium Silver Crystal. Venus was next "I'm next Meatball head!" She disappeared and her Star Seed turned into a beam of light and went into The Millenium Silver Crystal. Jupiter said "Time to power you up girl!" Her Star Seed went into the Crystal. Mercury said "I'll always remember you as my first and only friend!" Her Star Seed went into the crystal. Pluto smiled and said "Time may pass, but your love for your friends, is the most timeless and most beautiful thing that I've ever experienced in all my years of being the Guardian of Time." Pluto's Star Seed then went inside of her Crystal. Uranus said "Hm….you finally got stronger. Took you long enough…" Her Star Seed then went inside the Crystal. Neptune said "I always knew you had it within you, I just had to get it out of you is all…" Her Star Seed went inside the Crystal. Saturn said "I believe in you Princess…" Her Star Seed went inside the Crystal. Mini Moon said "Mommy, beat her up!" Her Star Seed went inside the Crystal. Princess Kakyuu then got out Sailor Black Hole's Crystal and said "Even though Sailor Black Hole is currently unconscious, she promised me she was willing to die for you as well, so here is her Star Seed too." Her Star Seed went inside the Crystal too and The Millenium Silver Crystal started to glow, and so did Princess Serenity. Princess Kakyuu said "And finally, I give you The Pure Heart Crystal…" Princess Serenity said "But, what will happen to you?" Princess Kakyuu said "I'm afraid my mission is over. I was entrusted to give my life force, The Pure Heart Crystal, to the Princess of the Moon. Now it is up to you. You can now transform into your final form and defeat Chaos." Princess Serenity said "But, what's my Final Form?" Princess Kakyuu said "You're final form is Sailor Cosmos, the Sailor Scout of Order." Princess Kakyuu then gave her Crystal and it combined with Serenity's, forming the all-powerful Silver Millenium Pure Heart Crystal. And then Serenity thought _I feel it, the mighty powers of the Universe flood into me. Thank you…everyone….I know you're all in my heart, and with the powers of your love, I will prevail, I promise!_

Serenity then said "Cosmos Eternal Power Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake Up!" The Silver Millenium Pure Heart Crystal had wings come out of it and bright white and red hearts came out of it surrounding Princess Serenity. She then transformed with a beautiful white cape extending from her back, and beautiful winged shoes. The crystal then turned into a long extended rod, similar to the length of Pluto's Garnet Rod. She was back into a Sailor outfit but it was the most elegant and most beautiful of all the Sailor outfits. She became Sailor Cosmos, and with the most powerful item on her side, she couldn't loose.

Everything continued as it was before Princess Kakyuu arrived and Chaos then said "WHAT?! What happened to you?!" Sailor Cosmos smiled and said "It is I, Sailor Cosmos, the Sailor Scout of Order! Your Chaos has been going on for long enough. Now it's time for you to cease to exist permanently. With the power of my Silver Millenium Pure Heart Crystal, I will destroy you!" Sailor Cosmos then lifted her staff and said "Cosmos Solar Flare Explosion!" All of a sudden a big light exploded from her Crystal and surrounded the entire planet. Chaos then said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M DEFEATED AGAIN….AND THIS TIME I'M GONE….FOR GOOD!" The whole planet shook, and the castle fell apart. Darian kept falling and was scared, because he was about to hit the planet's surface. Sailor Cosmos caught Darian and flew with him out of the planet the planet crumbled and had a huge gaping hole in it.

That was it….Chaos was forever gone, never to be seen ever again.

Another Note: My story isn't over yet…one more chapter to type…sorry lol.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Eternal Peace: Is This The End For the Defenders of Justice?

Sailor Cosmos, with Darian in her arms, did one more thing with the powerful Millenium Silver Pure Heart Crystal. She held it up and said "Cosmos Millenium Silver Pure Heart Crystal! I wish that everything that was damaged from Chaos be reversed!" The Crystal started pulsating large amounts of white light, and these pulsations echoed throughout the entire Universe, getting rid of the evil that Chaos had spread and bringing back entire civilizations that were killed because of Chaos. After the Universe was back in order, Sailor Cosmos then glowed and The Millenium Silver Pure Heart Crystal started to separate into 2 crystals again, and Sailor Cosmos was back to Princess Serenity, and Princess Kakyuu appeared once again. Then, beams of light shot from The Millenium Silver Crystal, bringing back each and every single Sailor Scout that was killed from Chaos and her minions.

Princess Kakyuu then said "Congratulations, you've defeated Chaos. The Universe will now experience peace like never before." Serenity smiled but then said "But…surely evil hasn't gone away completely….right?" Princess Kakyuu said "This is true. As long as good is present, evil will be present as well. However, the only known Universal evil was Chaos, but now since Chaos's reign has come to an end, who knows what form evil will take next." Serenity then said "But…what will happen to me and the other Sailor Scouts?" Princess Kakyuu said "Until the Universe becomes threatened once again, or a new enemy becomes present, I guess you all will finally be living the normal lives you all always wanted! However, the Starlights and I must go. I admit, I missed you guys while you were gone." Star Fighter said "Heh…we did too." Princess Kakyuu along with her 3 Starlights went away.

Sailor Black Hole then said "Well…it was nice helping you guys and all, but I must depart, but before I do, I do have one last thing I need to do." Sailor Black Hole went towards Saturn and said "Mom, it was an honor to fight alongside of you." All the Sailors gasped, and Serenity said "Wait a minute….what's your name Black Hole?" Sailor Black Hole said "My name is Usagi…" Serenity was taken aback and said "Usagi!? But how? That's the name of my future child….I'm confused." Sailor Black Hole said "My mother told me that I was named after her best childhood friend." Mini-moon looked at them and smiled. Serenity then said "Then, who does Hotaru marry?" Black Hole said "I think you know this person. His name is Helios. I must return to my planet though, I have things that need to be done. Bye!" Off Sailor Black Hole went.

Everyone else then returned to Earth safely, but with their memories erased.

(The next morning)

Usagi wakes up and says "OH NO! I'VE GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL!" She then manically got up and ran down the stairs and got a piece of bread and started running towards the school. Ami, Minako, and Makato all got to school as well. Rei was back to doing more fortunes at her temple. Haruka was attending a violin concert for Michiru. Setsuna was looking after Hotaru. Zoisite was an Accountant, and was in love with one of Japans most eligible bachelorettes. And things were pretty back to normal…

The End


End file.
